Amo la manera en que me mientes
by VicPin
Summary: :STROMPER: StanxRomper Stomper. "¿Así que te quedarás ahí, parado, viéndome llorar? Eso está bien, porque amo la manera en que mientes". M por futuros lemmons y demás. DEDICADO A HARUHI HARUNO
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Bueno, se supone que mañana iba a postear esta historia aprovechando mis ratos libres, pero decidí postearlas esta noche, aprovechando que estoy despierta :D.**_

_**Esta historia la tengo mucho en mi cabeza y está inspirada en la canción "I Love The Way You Lie" de Rihanna y Eminem y en "I Love The Way You Lie Part 2" con solamente Rihanna; de ésta última les dejo el link de You Tube: watch?v=fLnkFUT4aZ4 . Pensaba usar la letra, pero me dije después que mejor no. Prefiero escuchar las dos canciones y conforme a ellas me inspiraba para crear los capítulos. Incluso pensaba buscar ambas canciones en español y ponerlas a manera de introducción en cada capítulo :D.**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir, excepto que las letras y los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, les dejo con este relato un poco dramático, el cual la dedico, por cierto a Haruhi Haruno :).**_

_**¡Un abrazo a todos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Amo la manera en que me mientes.**

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Haruhi Haruno. :) ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

¿Qué era lo peor? ¿Apostar o ser apostado? ¿Ser un espectador o una ficha de juego? ¿Ser un testigo… O ser una víctima?

Deudas de juego. Oh, sí. Malditas deudas de juego, maldita ludopatía, maldita adicción imperiosa que hace que apuestes todo lo que tienes, hasta tu ropa interior, con tal de tener suerte en el póker, en la ruleta, en el blackjack… En todo.

Tú inicias con ganancias minúsculas que terminan por alegrarte la vida y terminas perdiendo hasta lo que más amas en la vida: Tus amigos, tu novio o novia, tu casa y tu familia. Todo puesto en juego sin tener la posibilidad de recuperarlo… in que tengas la posibilidad de ser tú mismo lo recuperable.

Eso fue lo que precisamente sucedió en mi caso.

Yo no era el jugador, yo no era el deudor, yo no era tan siquiera el espectador. Yo era la víctima, yo era la apuesta, yo era la garantía máxima para saldar una deuda, no de miles, sino de millones de dólares. Yo era la ganancia por la que mi tío Jimbo, ¡mi propio tío!, competía contra esos sujetos.

Apostó a su sobrino con tal de probar por enésima vez suerte en los juegos de azar.

Yo simplemente miraba cómo él se desesperaba a medida que perdía cada partida; yo ya estaba francamente condenado a pasar a ser propiedad de alguien a juzgar por el panorama. Lo podía ver en la cara de todos y cada uno de los sujetos que me veían con morbo, como si les apeteciera devorarme.

¿Y mi padre? Mi padre simplemente no pudo hacer nada más por ayudar a su hermano. Ya había hablado con él, ya hasta se había peleado a golpes con él, tratando de hacerle ver que recapacitara antes de que cometiera atrocidades como ésta, atrocidades a las que decidí yo mismo ofrecerme como premio. Al principio le habían dicho que podía apostar a mi madre o a mi hermana, pero cuando yo le dije que yo me ofrecía a ser el saldo de su deuda y todos me miraron al entrar a ese sótano, todos se avinieron a competir por mí.

Me sobresalto.

Mi tío Jimbo se pasó la mano una y otra vez.

Conozco esa mirada…

Él perdió la partida final.

- Mierda… - murmuré mientras que, de la mesa, se levantaba mi tío y me decía:

- Lo siento, Stan… Te he perdido.

Cualquiera en mi lugar lloraría, patalearía y hasta agredía a golpes a ese infeliz a quien tengo por tío, pero no, no lo hice.

Ya había aceptado mi destino, ya había arreglado mis cosas. Claro, no me esperanzo en tener la buena suerte de que alguien se compadezca de mí y me deje ir, ni siquiera el sujeto que tengo delante de mí. Éste era un tipo con barba, alto, fornido, de pantalones de cuero y cabello largo, unos dos o tres años más grande que yo. Tenía una pinta de ser un ex convicto, por lo que sabía que lo que me esperaría era, sin duda, una terrible pesadilla.

Tomándome del brazo, me sacó del sótano y me metió en su camioneta por la parte delantera. Al subirse al vehículo, lo encendió y lo empezó a conducir durante un rato hasta estacionarse cerca del Blockbuster abandonado a las afueras de la villa.

Volviéndose hacia mí, me dijo:

- Fue una suerte que en la correccional aprendí varios trucos, ¿sabes?

Yo no contesté nada.

Estaba nervioso, eso sí estaba bastante claro.

- Hablemos claro, chico – me dijo -. Yo te gané, por lo tanto tú me perteneces.

- S-sí, señor…

- Yo no tenía la mínima intención de llevarte conmigo al principio; de hecho, no tenía intención de llevarme a nadie, a menos que sea efectivo. Ahora bien, ¿qué crees tú que deba hacer contigo?

Por primera vez en mi vida, tragué saliva y le respondí:

- ¿Devolverme a mi tío?

- ¿Ese idiota era tu tío? ¡Hmph! ¡Menudo tío el que tenías!

- Por favor… Sé que esto no le va a importar ni un carajo, pero él tiene problemas de juego…

- Eso explica mucho.

- Yo… Yo me había ofrecido para evitar que él ofreciera a mi madre o a mi hermana como premios.

- Hmph…

- S-si lo que quiere es dinero, p-puedo devolverle con mis ahorros lo que ha gastado…

- Tus ahorros, por mucho que sean, no va a cubrir la deuda que adquirirías si te dejo ir, niño – me espetó el hombre -. Para entrar a ese juego, gasté veinte mil dólares, los cuales perdí debido a que un tipo fue más listo que yo. No querrás saber qué tan hijo de puta soy cuando cobro una deuda… ¿O sí?

Tragué en seco mientras que él, encendiendo un cigarro, añadió:

- Piensa qué vas a hacer en lo que llegamos al siguiente poblado. Si quieres devolverme el dinero, tendrás que hacer algo para conseguirlo.

Desvié mi mirada…


	2. I

_**¡Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo.**_

_**¡Besitos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**I.**

_Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar,__  
__pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele.__  
__Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar,__  
__pero está bien, porque amo como mientes.__  
_

Ese chico de ojos azules desvió su mirada.

Mierda, ¿por qué le tuve qué decir que pensara en qué debería hacer para que me devolviera esos veinte mil dólares que aposté en ese maldito juego? ¿Y por qué no remilgué y exigí el efectivo en lugar de traerme conmigo a una boca qué alimentar?

Fueron buenas las intenciones del chico de cubrir la deuda del pendejo de su tío con su linda persona, pero carajo, hasta yo mismo diría que fue una estupidez lo que hizo. Una cosa es darle una golpiza al pendejo y decirle que no tocara ni un pelo a la doña y a la mocosa, y otra cosa es pasarse de pendejo ofreciéndote como pago por las deudas de quién sabe cuántos miles de dólares.

Si lo hubiera ganado otro idiota, quién sabe qué le habría sucedido… Pero ya no sirve de nada quejarse. Yo lo gané, él me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que se me apetezca con él.

Podría convertirlo en mi puta y prostituirlo con quien se me pegaba en gana; así él me pagaría los veinte mil dólares más intereses que perdí en ese estúpido juego de cartas. Podría hacer eso si no fuera porque el lindo culo que se carga se convirtiera en el foco de mi atención y me den hasta las ganas de cogérmelo duramente sin querer compartirlo con nadie.

Sentándome en la cama, veía cómo él salía del baño después de darse una ducha. Con una sonrisa en mi cara, le dije:

- ¿Ya pensaste en algo con qué devolverme el dinero o estabas pensando en otras pendejadas?

- Bueno, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, pero me enfoqué especialmente en eso – me contestó -. La verdad creo que trabajar de mesero en un restaurante de comida rápida sería la solución más viable.

- Oh… ¿En serio? ¿No pensaste en algo más… Rápido?

- ¿Más rápido? ¿Cómo qué?

- Bueno… Con el cuerpo que tienes…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni madres!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres marica acaso?

- ¡No soy marica y no pienso ser una puta!

Me eché a reír y le repliqué con sarcasmo:

- Una pena. Serías una de las mejores.

- ¡Jódase!

Dicho eso, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse de la habitación. Yo fui tras él y lo detuve jalándole del cabello. Él forcejeó golpeándome en la cara y trató de huir, pero lo tomé nuevamente y lo acorralé en la pared tomándolo del cuello.

- ¡Escúchame bien, niñato estúpido! – bramé - ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Te gané en ese jodido juego de cartas y tendrás que acatar las órdenes que te de!

- ¡Váyase al carajo!

- ¡Y tú te irás conmigo si no haces lo que te digo! ¡¿Está claro?!

- ¡Jódase!

Me dio una patada en la entrepierna y me empujó para tratar de irse, pero yo, aún con todo y el dolor en mis pelotas, logré hacerlo tropezar y arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

¡Jesús, este cabrón sí que era luchador! Estuvimos forcejeando por un largo rato hasta que logré tomarlo de las muñecas para amarrarlas en la cabecera del lecho.

- ¡Suélteme! – exclamó - ¡Suélteme, pervertido de mierda!

Yo hice caso omiso.

Lo miré por un rato mientras que lentamente me quitaba la ropa. El chico era un gatito, un brioso corcel dispuesto a no ser domado. Esa actitud me hizo reconsiderar si en verdad sería buena cobrarle los 20 grandes o mejor convertirlo en mi puta personal por un rato. No sé, sería divertido domarlo, jugar con él y venderlo listo para ser usado como "inodoro" para semen. Sí… Creo que sería genial recuperar mi dinero entrenando a este infeliz, ya que de todos modos ya lo había hecho con hombres antes.

- ¡Aléjese de mí! – exclamó el chico desesperado al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

Pataleó al ver cómo me ponía encima de él.

- ¡N-no!

Le di una bofetada y, tomándolo nuevamente del cuello, le dije:

- Escúchame bien, pequeño gatito… Como te he dicho antes, tú me perteneces, por lo tanto puedo hacer de ti lo que se me venga en gana… Y ahora, hablando de mi dinero, pensé que lo mejor para mí sería…

Pasé mi dedo en sus labios.

El chico estaba completamente asustado, tal vez temeroso de morir en mis manos, pero no me importó eso.

- Lo mejor sería que te entrene para convertirte en la mejor puta que un hombre pudiera tener… Y tal vez venderte al mejor postor…

- ¡Mal… Maldito!

- Ahora bien, si cooperas con esto, creo que hasta saldrías beneficiado, ya que incluso lo disfrutarías tanto como yo el aprender a ser sumiso…

- ¡N-nunca!

Le di otra bofetada y exclamé:

- ¡Pues tendrás qué, si no quieres que te mate a golpes ahora mismo!

Me miró a los ojos con dolor.

Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, realmente muy bonitos. Su tío era un pendejo al haberle apostado, pero lo pasado es pasado.

Sin previo aviso, empecé a besarle el cuello mientras metía mi mano dentro de los pantalones. Sólo por esta noche sería gentil con él, ya que posiblemente sea la primera vez que lo hace con un hombre.

Le empecé a masajear su miembro suavemente hasta ponérselo duro; él quería llorar, pero con mi mirada dura le di a entender que las lágrimas en este asunto ya estaban fuera de lugar. En cambio, empezó a gemir muy sobresaltado mientras le lamía los pezones primero y después el miembro; para equilibrar la situación, me coloqué del lado contrario e introduje mi pene en su boca.

- Veamos qué tan bueno eres en mamar vergas – le dije.

El muchacho obedeció.

Empezó a succionármela mientras que yo estaba ocupándome de la suya. Al poco rato, desaté sus manos y lo puse en posición de cuatro; pasando mi lengua en el área de su entrada, le dije:

- Como es tu primera vez, voy a ser gentil contigo… Así que relájate.

- S-sí, señor…

- Vaya… Creo que el chico rápido entendió que conmigo iba a salir perdiendo. Su contestación me dio a entender que la situación estaba en contra suya y que ya no podría hacer nada.

Luego de lubricar su entrada, acerqué la punta de mi miembro y, con mucho cuidado, me introduje en su interior.

- Ah – gemí -… ¡Mierda! Jamás pensé que lo tendrías bien estrecho, chico… Se siente genial.

Él no me decía nada. Seguramente no estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo y estará rogando que termine con él pronto… Pero como ese culito estaba tan cálido y tan estrecho que hasta sentía las ganas de correrme de un dos por tres, empecé a tener otros planes en mente.

Empecé a mover mis caderas rápidamente y lentamente a la vez; el muchacho estaba respondiendo bien, ya que empezaba a gemir de placer. Mientras lo penetraba, alcancé mi mano hacia su miembro y lo empecé a masturbar casi al ritmo de mis caderas.

Al cabo de un momento, ambos nos corrimos en un orgasmo fantástico.

Debilitado, me salí de su interior y me recosté a su lado. Luego encendí un cigarro y, mirando le techo, dije:

- No estuvo nada mal para ser un primerizo.

Él no me contestó, por lo que me eché a reír y exclamé:

- ¡Vamos, princesita! Admite que fue buena la folgada. No me negarás que la disfrutaste… ¿O sí?

Nuevamente no me contestó.

- ¿Podrías al menos decir un "sí, señor"? No me gustan las personas demasiado calladas.

- L-lo siento, señor – me contestó el chico.

- Así me gusta… Por cierto, te tengo que dar un nombre…

- Stan.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- M-mi nombre es Stan.

- ¿Stan? Mmmm… Buen nombre.

Apagué mi cigarro y, apagando las luces, dije:

- Buenas noches, Stan.

- B-buenas noches, señor…

Cerré los ojos, pero los volví a abrir y le dije:

- Romper Stomper.

- ¿Uhmmm…?

- Mi nombre es Romper Stomper. Llámame "Romper" o "Señor Stomper". Me da igual.

Dicho eso, cerré los ojos y me puse a dormir el sueño de los justos.


	3. II

**II.**

_No puedo decirte lo que es realmente,__  
__solo puedo decirte que se siente.__  
__Y ahora mismo sigue siendo de noche en mi tráquea.__  
__No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando contra lo que no puedo._

Abro los ojos con pesar.

Incorporándome en la cama, repentinamente siento los deseos de abandonar este lugar y desaparecer, de quemar todo y mandar todo al carajo a todos, incluyéndome. No obstante, no puedo sucumbir a estos deseos; no puedo porque no tengo los medios para irme de este lugar en donde me convertí en prisionero de la noche a la mañana.

Todavía recuerdo mi primera vez y no fue un recuerdo dulce, sino un recuerdo doloroso que no puedo decir, que no puedo manifestar ni siquiera al vecino. Hace un par de meses que fui apostado y vendido al hombre que se encuentra justamente a mi lado.

Ese hombre pensaba, en primer lugar, en entrenarme para convertirme en un esclavo sexual listo para venderse en el mercado negro, idea que desechó inmediatamente luego de… Bueno, no sé si decir "seducirlo", si es que el mero hecho de mamarle la polla cada vez que pudiera, incluso cuando él no me lo pidiera podría ser llamado así.

En fin, tras una semana de hacerle felaciones hasta después de ir al baño, él desechó a la idea del mercado negro, aunque eso no quería decir que renunciara a ello. De hecho, la condición que me imputó tras suplicarle que no lo hiciera era que saciara sus bajos instintos cuando él quisiera; no obstante, si él, señaló, se llegaba a cansarse de mí, entonces me vendería a un buen precio.

Eso es lo que me mantiene atado a él, eso es lo que me mantiene día y noche activo, y es en contra de eso que lucho.

Soy un esclavo sexual en toda su entereza, un esclavo dispuesto a obtener un poco de libertad tan siquiera, aún cuando tenga que rebajarme a la peor humillación.

- Aquí tienes, Romper – le dije mientras asentaba en la mesa su plato de fruta, su café y su recipiente con cereal-. Tu desayuno.

Romper no me contestó nada, ya que estaba concentrado en leer el periódico. Esa actitud la ignoré por completo, ya que él siempre era así todos los días.

Después me serví mi desayuno: Un plato de cereal con leche, un vaso con agua, y un poco de papaya con plátano. Sentándome en la mesa, me puse a comer, siempre atento a que Romper me hiciera sus peticiones rutinarias.

Cuando él dejó de lado el periódico, cogió el tenedor y me dijo:

- Pensé que ibas a cocinar huevos con tocino.

- Tú me dijiste que no querías – le repliqué.

- Pero aún así debiste haberlo hecho.

- No quiero enojarte…

Jugueteó con la fruta por un rato y añadió:

- Sabes que siempre desayuno huevos con tocino los lunes.

- Te pregunté ayer si querías desayunar eso, pero me dijiste que no – me defendí -. No es mi culpa que tú decidieras no comerlos.

- ¿Y mi licor?

- Está agregado en el café, tal y como me lo pedist-

Romper se levantó intempestivamente, cogió los platos y tiró la comida a la basura. Yo procuré no alterarme, ya que de nada serviría pelearme a primeras horas de la mañana con ese idiota, al menos no mientras no me ofenda.

- ¡Sabes que aunque diga que no, siempre me debes de servir huevos con tocino los lunes! – me increpó mientras sacaba del refrigerador un par de huevos y algo de tocino – ¡Quiero tener un desayuno decente como todo hombre!

- Romper, no quiero discusiones y pleitos sólo porque obedecí a tu petición de nada de huevos con tocino para el desayuno. ¡No es mi culpa!

- Lo es cuando no prestas la atención debida.

Suficiente.

Tomé mi plato de cereal, me levanté de la mesa y me fui hasta el patio de la casa. Ahí, en las escaleras, me senté a comer tranquilamente mi desayuno. Si hay algo que siempre me han dicho varias personas es que, para evitar conflictos, lo mejor sería retirarse y dejar sola a la fuente de conflicto.

No era la primera vez que tengo una discusión de ese tipo con Romper, ni tampoco sería la última vez. Cada lunes es el mismo problema; desde domingo por la noche él dice que sí o no, y los lunes es lo contrario.

Mirando al cielo, empiezo a pensar en mis amigos, en mi familia, en lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos en lugar de estar aquí con ese tipejo. Mis anhelos de regresar a casa aumentan cada vez más, y si no fuera porque no tengo acceso al dinero que Romper trae a la casa, dinero obtenido de la venta de marihuana en la calle, ya estaría en South Park en estos momentos.

- Maldición… - murmuré con tristeza.

Estoy aquí, en una comunidad de Nevada, donde los jefes de la droga y los chulos hacen de las suyas y la policía bien gracias.

Romper trabaja para un tal Gibbons, el poderoso líder de una pandilla de traficantes; cada día tenemos que pasarle una parte fuerte de las ganancias en la venta, literalmente un 80%. El 20% restante era dividido entre ahorros para la renta por la casa que, para colmo, pertenecía al tal Gibbons, la comida y los juegos de póker clandestinos que siempre organiza en la casa El dinero es guardado en alguna parte de la casa que sólo Romper sabe, para mi infortunio.

Por si fuera poco, yo no puedo salir de casa.

Romper me encierra en la casa; las ventanas, por esa razón, están selladas y los vidrios son casi irrompibles. Lo sé porque en más de una ocasión he intentado escapar y en más de una ocasión Romper me sorprendía con gritos e insultos e incluso dejándome sin comer por dos días.

¿Le tengo miedo a Romper?

La verdad sí y no. Sí, porque si bien él solamente me ha golpeado una vez, sé que volvería a hacerlo. No tengo miedo de él en cuanto a los golpes ni tampoco en cuanto a sus insultos; tampoco tengo miedo de morir en sus manos. Tengo miedo de que un día él se canse y me venda como perro a Gibbons para ser explotado hasta morir.

Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de hallar la forma de cómo encontrar el dinero e irme de aquí aunque fuera por un simple descuido por parte de Romper…

- Espero ver listas esas bolsas de marihuana para esta noche – me decía Romper mientras se ponía la chaqueta -. Ya sabes: Todos con medidas exactas.

- Sí, Romper.

- Y…

Volviéndose hacia mí, me dijo:

- Te quiero ver con el culo hacia arriba una vez que hayas terminado.

- Está bien.

- Bien.

Salió de la casa y me encerró con llave.

Suspirando hondamente, me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás, en donde estaban las bolsas con marihuana listas para ser divididas en bolsas pequeñas. 20 gramos era la medida que me exigían, ni más ni menos; Romper se encargaba de que todo se respetara dentro de lo estipulado haciendo una especie de "control de calidad".

Al terminar aquella tediosa tarea, me fui a tomar una ducha para luego irme a la cama completamente desnudo y en posición de perrito, ya que él no suele tardarse mucho en sus asuntos.

Al poco rato, escuché que él entraba a la casa. Pensé por un momento que él iba a hacer primero el control de calidad, por lo que había pensado en cambiar de momento de posición, mas al escuchar sus pisadas por las escaleras, comprendí que no era así.

Escuché abrirse la puerta, el sonido apresurado de la apertura del cinturón y de la cremallera y una embestida dentro de mí.

Me tapé la boca mientras que él movía frenéticamente las caderas y me jalaba el cabello.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó – La vieja de Gibbons me dejó con muchas ganas. Lástima que no pueda cogérmela… Realmente no fue una mala idea eso de tenerte aquí en casa.

Yo no decía nada.

Simplemente rogaba que él terminara pronto…

- ¡Ah! – gemía el infeliz mientras continuaba el movimiento de sus caderas - ¡Carajo!

Un par de embestidas más y sentí cómo se inundaba el trasero con sus fluidos. Al sentirse seguro de haber dejado todo en mí, se apartó bruscamente y me dijo:

- Déjala limpia.

Me volví y llevé su polla hasta mi boca. Mientras que yo me concentraba en dejársela limpia, él decía:

- Eres un buen chico, Stan… Así… Así me gusta…

Al apartarme de su miembro, Romper se acomodó los pantalones y, llevando un dedo hacia mi barbilla, añadió:

- Tómate un baño y nos vemos abajo. Hay trabajo por hacer.

- Sí, Romper.

Él sonrió.

Poniéndose el cinturón, salió de la habitación y bajó para irse al compartimento de atrás. Mientras tanto, yo me levantaba, tomaba una toalla y ropa, y me fui hasta el baño… Para llorar una vez más.


	4. III

_**¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén bien y que estén iniciando bien esta semana.**_

_**Antes de iniciar este capítulo, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Las estrofas que están al inicio de cada capítulo es la traducción al español de la letra de "Love the way you lie"; disculpen si les confundió un poco esto.**_

_**Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka**_

* * *

**III.**

_Mientras lo equivocado se sienta bien, es como si estuviera volando.__  
__Mas arriba que la ley, borracho de mi odio,__  
__es como si estuviese inhalando pintura y más me encanta, más sufro. Me sofoco__ y __justo antes de ahogarme, ella me resucita.__  
_

Todo estaba perfecto, como siempre.

Stan había hecho un buen trabajo al empaquetar la hierba como debe de ser: 20 gramos en bolsas pequeñas. Gibbons seguramente se pondrá feliz luego de recibir su dinero y las bolsas con ella.

Tengo ganas de hacer una celebración, una orgía o lo que sea, invitando a mis compañeros, incluyendo al jefe, a quien le cedería el honor de pasar la noche con Stan…

- Quiero trabajar – fui interrumpido de pronto.

Yo me volví hacia él y le espeté:

- Estás trabajando.

- Quiero conocer gente.

- ¿Y los que vienen a esta casa no son gente?

- ¡Gente de verdad! ¡Gente con quién hacer amigos, charlar, reír!

- Con ellos puedes hacer eso.

- No, con ellos son los negocios. ¡Me siento solo! ¡Tú te largas a hacer tus negocios mientras que yo me quedo aquí en soledad sin tan siquiera un teléfono a mi lado!

- Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de ofrecerte como idiota a tratar de saldar la deuda de tu tío.

Él no me dijo nada.

Me dio la espalda y se fue a la planta alta para encerrarse en el baño.

Genial…

- Stan, abre esa puerta – le ordené mientras tocaba la puerta.

No me contestó.

- Stan, te he dicho que abras esa puerta. No me obligues a hacer lo que no quieres que haga.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

- ¡Stan, abre esa maldita puerta! ¡Stan! ¡Stan!

Toqué y toqué; el maldito crío no me respondía para nada. Poco a poco estaba empezando a perder mi paciencia ante aquella muestra de desagradecimiento.

- ¡STAN, TE VENDERÉ A GIBBONS SI NO ME ABRES LA PINCHE PUERTA! – grité.

El sonido del pasador se escuchó en el pasillo. Abrí intempestivamente la puerta; Stan estaba sentado de cuclillas en el suelo junto a la tina. Estaba llorando en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no querías abrirme la puerta? – le pregunté.

Él no me contestó.

- Stan, respóndeme cuando te estoy hablando…

Él desvió su mirada.

- No me obligues a…

- Déjame solo – murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

- D-déjame e-en paz – me repitió con una voz cortada -. P-por f-favor… N-necesito un tiempo a solas.

- ¿Un tiempo a solas? ¡Vamos, Stan, madura!

- Por favor…

- Baja y hablamos.

- Por favor…

- Baja…

Stan no tuvo más remedio que obedecerme. Con todo y sus lágrimas de niña, el chamaco fue a la planta baja seguido de mí. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina, tomó un vaso y me lo lanzó.

- ¡¿P-pero qué?! – exclamé - ¡¿Qué chingados te pasa, niñato?!

- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – me gritó histérico mientras agarraba la botella de ron y me lo tiraba - ¡LÁRGATE!

- ¡Stan, qué…!

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El chamaco empezó a lanzarme platos, botellas, vasos, hasta cuchillos. Insatisfecho, corrió, intentando vanamente eludirme; yo lo atrapé con un brazo y empecé a forcejear con él.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó mientras me daba de puñetazos - ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Lo aporreé contra la pared y, apretándole fuertemente el cuello, exclamé:

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Con un carajo, cálmate!

- ¡JÓDETE, HIJO DE PUTA!

Le di una bofetada y le grité:

- ¡CÁLMATE!

Stan rompió en llanto.

- Me perteneces, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡MÍRAME!

El chamaco obedeció con trabajo.

- ¡Me perteneces, lo quieras o no! ¡Puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana, hasta venderte! ¡Ahora deja de chillar como vieja y actúa como hombre!

- ¡Por favor, déjame salir de casa!

- Conténtate con lo que tienes… Aquí tienes comida, techo… Un lugar en donde dormir…

- ¡Sólo quiero salir! ¡Te he obedecido hasta ahora! ¡He dejado que me folles cada vez que se te antoje!

- Y así serán las cosas.

- ¡Por favor!

Lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé a rastras hacia el cuarto. Encerrándolo con llave, le dije:

- Ahí te quedarás hasta que aprendas a controlarte.

- ¡Por favor!

Sin mediar palabra, bajé por las escaleras y me fui de la casa.

**_&%&%&_**

- Eres duro con él – me dijo Eddy Frekle, un amigo mío, mientras que yo bebía un cerveza.

- Es sólo un berrinchudo – le repliqué -. Se le pasará.

- No es berrinche cuando te está pidiendo lo justo, Stomper.

- Él es mi "inodoro". Que se contente con eso.

Eddy lanzó las cartas sobre la mesa y, mirándome con cierto enojo, me espetó:

- Hace cuatro meses que él está contigo, Stomper. ¡Cuatro meses! Cuatro meses de ofrecerte el culo sólo para que vacíes tu leche en él como el animal que eres, cuatro meses de tolerar tus estupideces…

- ¡Mierda, ¿tú también?! – me quejé.

- ¡Es la verdad, hombre!

Asentando la botella de cerveza en la barra, miré a Eddy a los ojos y le dije:

- Lo que haga con él no es de la incumbencia de nadie.

- Lo sé… Sólo te pido que reconsideres su petición. No está de más que él pueda tener un poquito de esa libertad.

- Pero podría escapar.

- No si tú le pones condiciones.

- ¡Humph!

- Stomper, mientras más encerrado esté, más probabilidades habrá de que un día se rebele contra ti, te mate y huya a quién sabe dónde.

Reflexioné un momento.

Debo admitir que no me agradaba para nada la idea por un lado; sin embargo, por el otro lado, debo admitir que Eddy tenía razón. Un poquito de libertad no hace daño a nadie, ni siquiera a un esclavo sexual.


	5. IV

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les caigo con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia; en esta ocasión se centrará en los pensamiento de tres personas importantes en la vida de Stan, las cuales reaccionaron tras enterarse de lo sucedido con él y a las cuales identificarán enseguida. Para rematar, leerán también el punto de vista de Stan... El cuál servirá de preámbulo para el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**¡Abrazos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**IV.**

_Ella me odia, y me encanta.__  
__¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te estoy dejando.__  
__No, no lo harás. Vuelve. Estamos volviendo.__  
__Aquí vamos otra vez.__  
__Es tan enfermizo porque cuando está yendo bien, está yendo genial._

Entro a la habitación y suspiro lleno de tristeza y de dolor. Aquella habitación perteneció a mi hijo, mi único hijo varón, mi alegría y, a veces, la voz de la razón de esta familia un tanto disfuncional.

Estampo mi puño en la pared al recordar la razón de su ausencia, la razón de mi rabia y la razón que me llevó a odiar a mi propia sangre, a mi propia carne, a lo único que me queda de mi familia.

Jimbo había apostado a Stan en un juego de póker; había pensado en ganar el dinero y poner a salvo a Stan, en no perderlo en ese maldito juego… Pero el muy infeliz lo perdió todo, hasta a mi hijo. Lo perdió y sabía que lo perdería; lo sabía porque yo le conozco perfectamente. La ludopatía era un mal familiar que, por lo que he visto, se hereda; mi abuela y la abuela de mi abuelo fueron aficionados a los juegos de azar, gracias a lo cual perdieron muchas propiedades, desde terrenos hasta casas.

Jamás me imaginé que Jimbo tuviera el problema, pero así era. Eso empezaba a notarse por los altos préstamos que pedía a los bancos y a las casas enganchadoras, dinero que no podrá devolver y sí perderlo todo. Todos, incluyéndome, nos preocupábamos por cómo evolucionaba el problema; yo le había hablado infinidad de veces sobre ir a rehabilitación psicológica, pero siempre terminábamos en peleas verbales y hasta a golpes.

Lo que le hizo a Stan fue, penosamente, el acabose de nuestra relación familiar; por lo que me pudo contar Gerald, Stan se había enterado de que Jimbo pensaba apostar a Sharon o a Shelley en ese juego de póker. Aquella noticia hizo que Stan tomara la terrible resolución de ofrecerse a sí mismo como apuesta, posiblemente con la esperanza de que Jimbo recapacitara ante aquella atrocidad.

Lamentablemente no fue así y ahora Sharon, Shelley y yo estamos sumidos en este dolor infernal que no se lo deseo a nadie; ahora los tres estamos enfocados en hallar a Stan y traerlo de vuelta a casa, a nosotros.

No pierdo la esperanza de poder encontrarlo, pero a la vez tengo miedo de no lograr esa meta. Por eso no descansaré hasta hallarlo, no descansaré hasta regresarlo a casa.

Nunca.

**_&%&%&_**

Stan, mi súper mejor amigo, mi gran camarada, lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Su ausencia se siente en el ambiente y hasta en el paradero del autobús escolar, su ausencia genera un vacío en mi alma.

Con él he tenido los mejores recuerdos de la infancia y las mejores aventuras de esta vida; él era el único que me convencía de no golpear a Cartman o de hacer caso omiso a los comentarios pervertidos de Kenny. Incluso él había sido la persona que logró reunirme con Henrietta Biggle, mi novia y líder de los góticos, luego de tener una relación pésima con Bebe.

Ahora él no está.

Ahora él está en algún lado, posiblemente sufriendo las consecuencias que conllevaron a ser apostado por ese idiota de Jimbo Marsh, su tío.

¡Mierda, ¿por qué tuvo qué hacerlo?!, ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué no pensó mejor en agredirlo, en enviarlo al hospital? Si un idiota intentara apostar a mi madre y a mi hermano, lógicamente lo confronto y hasta lo demando por intento de daño con alevosía y ventaja, no ofrecerme como cebo.

Mi padre, en ese aspecto, se ofreció a representarle para interponer una demanda en contra de Jimbo, ofrecimiento que la señora Marsh aceptó movida por ese deseo comprensible de castigar a quien había cometido semejante atrocidad.

Miro por la ventana y suspiro.

- Stan, amigo mío… ¿Dónde estarás?

**_&%&%&_**

Normalmente a estas horas estaría viendo la maratón de videos porno en Private Gold, pero esta vez estoy haciendo la excepción en nombre de un amigo muy querido.

El dolor llegó a las vidas de muchas personas, principalmente de Kyle, de Wendy, de los Marsh y de la mía. El dolor se hizo presente y todo por obra y gracias del vendedor de armas Jimbo Marsh, el tío de Stan… El tío de la víctima.

Lo que sucedió con Stan fue innombrable, una completa atrocidad, un acto de lo más imperdonable que le acarreó el odio de medio pueblo… O más bien de la mayoría de la villa, que está tan ávida de lincharlo que ya hasta están preparando sus armas en caso de verlo merodear por las vecindades.

Lo que sucedió fue, desde mi punto de vista, lo más aberrante y estúpido que puede hacer un ser humano. Claro, no soy un santo porque a mí también me gustan los juegos de azar, pero de apostar dinero a apostar a tu sobrino, a tu propia sangre, a tu propia carne, lo último hace que se te revuelva el estómago.

Jimbo apostó a Stan y lo perdió en un juego de póker. El tío que le ganó la partida se lo llevó a quién sabe dónde, desapareciéndolo para siempre del mapa. Lo peor del todo fue que Stan fue apostado con _su_ consentimiento, no por la fuerza. Fue apostado porque Jimbo iba a hacerlo con su madre y su hermana Shelley, cosa que no permitió al ofrecerse a sí mismo como garantía de las deudas.

Un acto noble cuyas consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

Me vuelvo hacia Karen, quien estaba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, con ese aire de inocencia que no quisiera que se manchara con lo fétido de este mundo. Ella es la constante en mi vida, ella, Butters y mis amigos Stan y Kyle; por ellos procuro mantenerme firme en mis propósitos de superarme, de ser mejor cada día, y ahora, más que nunca, me dispongo a serlo.

Lo de Jimbo fue una señal más de que debo dejarme de pendejadas y empezar a perseguir mi futuro. Es por Stan, por ellos por quienes lo haré.

- Esta la haré por ti, Stan.

**_&%&%&_**

Me siento a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que Bebe, sentándose a mi lado, trataba de calmarme.

¡Dios, el dolor que siento es inmenso! Era como perder a un hermano, sólo que aquí, en lugar del hermano, es un amigo. Stan era mi ex novio y mi amigo a la vez, era… Es alguien que me conocía tan bien y que me aconsejaba incluso cuando atravesaba mis períodos de peleas con Eric.

Podría recurrir a Kyle, pero no sería lo mismo cuando de consejos se trataban.

Puedo imaginarme el dolor que muchos atraviesan con esta atrocidad cometida por el hermano del señor Marsh, especialmente su familia. Entiendo el dolor que atraviesa la señora Marsh, el que atraviesa Shelley, quien a pesar de todo lo quiere, y del señor Marsh, quien tiene que estar lidiando con el problema de la ludopatía de su hermano.

Miro hacia el cielo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, me pregunto en dónde estará, cómo estará, si está vivo en verdad o… No, mejor no pensarlo.

Tengo la fe y la esperanza de que él estará bien, que estará en buenas manos o que, de igual manera, haya logrado escapar de las manos de ese hombre. Tengo la fe de que todo estará bien una vez que él regrese, que todos estaremos felices, que fingiríamos que nada sucedió.

Pero mientras eso sucede, sólo nos queda esperar.

**_&%&%&_**

No sé cuánto tiempo quedé dormido tras un largo rato de estar llorando; lo que me despertó en estas altas horas de la noche fue el sentir a Romper junto a mí con el olor del cigarro encendido.

No quise voltearme. ¿Para qué hacerlo si sé que va a empezar a burlarse de mí? Preferí entonces cerrar los ojos y fingir que seguía durmiendo.

- Perdóname – dijo de pronto mientras me acariciaba el cabello -. No fue mi intención lastimarte.

Dicho eso, se levantó y escuché cómo se iba de la habitación, no sin antes decirme estas palabras:

- Buenas noches, Stan.

Cerró la puerta.

A los pocos minutos, me incorporé en la cama, pensando detenidamente en aquellas palabras y haciéndome dudar. ¿Él me pidió disculpas?, ¿por qué lo hizo si nunca ha sido de pedir disculpas? No quería quemarme más la cabeza; seguramente Romper tuvo su lapsus de hombre arrepentido luego de maltratarme, por lo que decidí no tomarle más importancia de la que tiene y me acomodé para dormir.

Mañana sería otro día y tal vez mañana sería diferente, ya que no pienso consentirle a Stomper sus groserías una vez más.

Ya no.


	6. V

**V.**

_Soy Superman con el viento en su espalda.__  
__Ella es Louis Lane, pero cuando está yendo mal es horrible, me siento tan avergonzado y quiebro.__  
__¿Quién es este tipo? Ni siquiera conozco su nombre.__  
__Puse mis manos en él. Nunca caeré tan bajo otra vez.__  
__Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza._

Le pedí disculpas a Stan según me había dicho Eddy. Tenía que hacerlo si quería mantenerlo en mis límites y no más rebelde de lo que ya se estaba volviendo, aunque reconozco que yo tuve parte de culpa por ser un poco… ¿Exigente?, ¿egoísta? No sé, tal vez las dos cosas o tal vez ninguna.

Agarré mi vaso de whiskey y bebí un sorbo. Miré el reloj; eran las 7 de la mañana, la hora en la que él me servía el desayuno antes de irme. Esta mañana, por lo que veía, no será así, no después de anoche en el que perdió los estribos por un comentario mío que no debí hacer.

- Buenos días, princesa – le saludé cuando le vi entrar a la cocina.

- Buen día – me replicó con simpleza mientras se acercaba a la estufa para encenderla y poner el café.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunté.

- Bien.

No dijo nada más.

Se concentró en prepararme el desayuno y el suyo. A mí me preparó un emparedado de jamón y queso, y él se sirvió cereal con leche y fruta para luego irse de la cocina con los recipientes y sentarse en la sala.

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Todavía estaba molesto conmigo, por lo que me podía figurar.

Tomé mi plato con el emparedado y me fui a la sala a sentarme junto a él. Sin embargo, cuando me senté, él se había levantado y se había ido al patio, acto que imité enseguida.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – me preguntó hastiado al pararme junto a él.

- Me siento solo – mentí.

- Uhmmm… Lo siento, no es mi jodido problema.

Dicho eso, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Su respuesta, por alguna razón, me hirió. Nunca antes me ha pasado eso de que me dijeran en mi propia cara que no les importaba sin tomármelo en serio. En el pasado, estando yo en a prisión, me valía madres lo que le pasara a la gente y viceversa; me han dicho la misma frase infinidad de veces, y sin embargo no he sentido lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo al escucharla de los labios de Stan.

- Si estás molesto por lo de anoche, lo siento, ¿ok? – dije al entrar a la cocina.

Stan, quien comía su cereal, levantó la vista y, con sarcasmo, me respondió:

- Me gusta la manera en que mientes. La amo.

- Oye, entiendo que…

- ¿Entender? – me interrumpió con una mirada retadora- ¿Qué es lo que hay que entender aquí? ¿Qué si entraba a trabajar, ya no sería tu puta a quién golpear y follar por el culo? Porque eso es lo que yo entiendo…

- Stan, no me obligues a arrepentirme de lo que te quería decir al respecto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Me aclaré la garganta y le dije:

- He… He pensado mucho en tu petición… Y… Sí, tienes razón para pedirme salir de casa. Necesitas socializar con más personas, expandir tus horizontes… No… No limitarte a estas cuatro grandes paredes preparando bolsitas de marihuana.

Stan me miró sorprendido e incrédulo.

- ¿Estás borracho? – fue lo primero que me preguntó tras un rato de silencio.

- Si estuviera borracho, estaría diciendo puras mamadas – le contesté.

- Oh… Bueno…

- Te hallé trabajo de mesero con Eddy Frekle, el cantinero. Empezarás mañana desde las 7 hasta las 4. Tendrás derecho a veinte minutos de almuerzo y… ¿Stan?

El aludido se me quedaba viendo con cara de perdido.

Al parecer aquella noticia le cayó como bomba atómica, ya que jamás esperó que accediera tan rápido. Claro, si él supiera que todo esto es una treta para mantenerlo controlado, posiblemente no accedería.

- ¿Stan? – le llamé de nuevo.

- G-gracias… - fue lo único que murmuró.

- Oh… No hay de qué.

- ¡Gracias!

Se levantó y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

Bueno, ¿quién lo diría? Funcionó y muy bien. Eddy tenía la razón al decir que si cedía un poco, las cosas mejorarían.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – exclamaba mientras saltaba como un chiquito feliz con un juguete nuevo - ¡Gra-!

- Hay una condición – le repetí.

La sonrisa de Stan desapareció simultáneamente mientras le decía:

- Te necesito aquí en casa a partir de las 4:30 de la tarde. Si para esa hora no estás aquí, comprenderé entonces que estás violando la confianza que te estoy dando… Y sabes bien cómo reacciono al respecto.

- Sí… Entiendo.

- Bien… Ahora…

Empecé a manosearle el trasero y le dije:

- Mi "amiguito" necesita atención… ¿Se la darás o me dejarás con las ganas?

Stan quitó mi mano de su trasero y, con firmeza, respondió:

- Después de llenar las bolsitas de marihuana.

Dicho eso, se retiró a trabajar y yo le seguí detrás hacia la bodega en donde se hallaban las bolsas. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, Stan se volvió y me preguntó:

- ¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer? ¿No deberías ir con Gibbons?

- No…

- Entonces ayúdame… Si quieres que te ayude con tu amiguito.

Vaya, el chico aprendió rápido.

- Está bien… – le repliqué.

Tomé de sus manos la bolsa, la asenté y, para su sorpresa, lo empujé hacia la mesa diciéndole:

- Después de hacer lo nuestro.

Él no protestó.

Llevó sus manos hacia mi cinturón y lo desabrochó mientras acariciaba mi miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón. Sus labios estuvieron cerca de rozarse con los míos, mas se alejó y me dijo:

- ¿Tienes ganas de besarme o nada más de meterme la polla?

- Las dos.

- No se pueden las dos… O la polla o los labios. Si eliges la polla, me ayudarás con las bolsas y te olvidarás de follarme esta noche.

Me apretó suavemente la entrepierna mientras añadía:

- Si eliges los labios, serás libre de largarte de aquí y dejarme en paz con la promesa de follarme toda la noche…

- ¡Mierda!

Maldito crío, me está poniendo caliente y me está poniendo dos opciones. Yo quiero follar, pero también me entró la tentación de besar esos labios tentadores. Quiero ambas cosas, pero él me la está poniendo difícil.

Titubeé.

Oh, sí, titubeé… El chamaco logró dar con mi punto débil y lo está usando a su favor. Lo peor del todo es que yo no le enseñé eso…

- Esta vez saliste con la tuya, Stan – respondí finalmente -. Mejor me largo de aquí bajo la palabra de que cumplirás tu promesa de cogerte por el culo toda la noche.

Stan sonrió con satisfacción y me respondió:

- Gracias.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, estuve a punto de retirarme de la bodega.

- Romper - me llamó.

Al volverme, me encontré con sus labios rozando los míos rápidamente. Tras separarse, me sonrió diciéndome:

- Gracias.

Yo no supe qué decir...


	7. VI

**VI.**

_Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar.__  
__Cuando estas con él,__  
__lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe que los golpeo.__  
__Tienes ese sentimiento raro y caliente.__  
__Si solías sentir esos escalofríos,__  
__ahora te está enfermando mirarlo._

Un año. Ha pasado un año desde que me volví la propiedad de Romper, tal vez el año más agridulce de mi existencia si lo veo en retrospectiva; amargo, porque he comprendido que prácticamente no podré escapar de Stomper, no mientras que no logre juntar en secreto la cantidad de dinero que necesite para buscar un medio de escape. A pesar de que podría irme sin que nada me lo impidiera, varios del pueblo me delatarían porque le tienen un terror atroz a George Gibbons, el líder de la pandilla que controla la comunidad.

Sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza de poder escapar, de poder huir sin que nadie se entere. Tengo un trabajo en el cual puedo conocer gente y saber qué onda en las afueras de este miserable pueblo.

Mi trabajo como mesero no era nada extraordinario, pero me permitía conocer caras nuevas todos los días y hacer amistades. Algunos de los clientes siempre entablaban una charla conmigo acerca de la vida en general, desde el clima hasta sus propias familias; otros ordenaban su licor y, entre las propinas, me dejaban sus números telefónicos y hacían ademanes de que les llamara, cosa que no hago tristemente debido a que no tenía con qué comunicarme, ya que Romper era el único que tenía celular.

Sin embargo, había un individuo que, lejos de olvidarse de mí al ver que no le devolvía las llamadas, siempre regresaba al bar sólo por mí.

Su nombre era Edward Encore, un tipo de cabellos castaños claros, gordo, alto, de ojos negros y siempre ataviado con pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta de cualquier color y una chaqueta color verde. Siempre andaba con joyería de oro colgada en su cuello y perforada en sus orejas.

Él siempre me esperaba a la hora de la salida, siempre buscando una forma de acorralarme y robarme un beso o tratar de tener sexo en cualquier callejón. Yo no se lo permitía por temor a que Romper nos viera y me agrediera llegando a casa.

- Deja al idiota de tu amo y ven conmigo – me dijo un día mientras salía del bar -. Te daré una vida cómoda y digna así como un mejor trato que el que tu amo te da.

- No, gracias – le respondí al detenerme -. Tú eres un chulo, un idiota a quién mantener. Búscate mejor a alguien a quién lavarle el coco y déjame en paz.

Dicho eso, reinicié mi caminata.

- Tal vez sea un chulo, pero a mis mujeres las trato mejor que a cualquiera.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras me alejaba de él.

Repentinamente sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia un callejón sin salida. Al verme acorralado en la pared, intenté protestar, mas la voz se me había ido al ver quién me había metido al callejón.

- ¡R-Romper! – exclamé muy sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en casa…

- ¿Te ha besado? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

Me tomó del cuello y repitió:

- ¿Te… Ha… Besado?

- ¡No! – respondí.

- ¡No me mientas!

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

Soltándome del cuello, añadí:

- ¡Él es un chulo! ¡Sé que él dice esas cosas para engatusarme y convertirme en una de sus putas! ¡¿Me crees idiota o qué?!

- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese hijo de puta – me dijo con severidad -. Ese hombre puede causarme un serio problema con Gibbons por sólo fijarse en ti.

- ¡Pues creo que ya lo tienes porque no es la primera vez que intenta besarme o violarme!

- ¡¿Él qué?!

- ¡Lo que oíste!

Tomándome de la camisa, me recriminó:

- ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo has dicho antes?!

Me solté de su agarre y le dije:

- Porque sé que a ti no te importaría que alguien más me folle o me convierta en su puta. Ultimadamente, para ti no soy más que un esclavo al cual puedes regalar a tu jefe.

Dicho eso, salí del callejón y me dispuse a ir al parque a sentarme un rato, pero Romper me alcanzó y, agarrándome de la muñeca, exclamó:

- ¡¿A dónde mierda vas?!

- ¡Suéltame!

Me zafé y me fui corriendo hacia el parque.

Tras un rato de buscar un lugar solitario, decidí sentarme debajo de un árbol. Suspiré con frustración y cerré los ojos un momento para tratar de calmarme y dormir un poco. Lamentablemente no tardé mucho en abrir nuevamente los ojos al sentir cómo me zarandeaban.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté con fastidio al ver que era Romper el que me había despertado – Vete a casa y déjame en paz.

Me incorporé y me dispuse a marcharme, pero él me empujó contra el tronco y, con un tono severo, me dijo:

- Pudiste haberme dicho sobre los intentos de ese cabrón.

- ¿Para qué? Yo no te importo.

Una bofetada llegó a mi rostro con una exclamación:

- ¡No me contestes así, pendejo! ¡¿Me oíste?!

Yo no me tomé la molestia en devolverle la mirada.

Joder, ¿qué diablos le sucede a ese idiota? ¿Las neuronas se le están muriendo o qué? No quisiera saberlo ni de casualidad.

- ¡Mírame! – escuché que me dijera.

No obedecí.

- ¡Te dije que me mires!

Me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

- ¡¿Me crees tan incapaz de preocuparme por ti?!

- Te creo lo peor… – le contesté.

A punto de acercar mis labios, añadí:

- Incluso tu carencia de sentimientos.

Lo empujé suavemente y reanudé mi caminata hacia la casa.

Al llegar allá, entré, dejé mi mochila en el perchero y me dirigí hacia el sofá, en donde me recosté. Llevando mis manos hacia los ojos, no pude evitar llorar de dolor y de frustración.

¿Cuándo terminaré con esto?, ¿cuándo?

Bien podía irme a la primera oportunidad, como dije antes; bien podía largarme de aquí mañana mismo, ya que el autobús foráneo pasaba justamente a las puertas del bar en diferentes horas de manera seguida, aunque esa continuidad cesa a eso de las seis de la tarde. Podía hacerlo, ya que nadie me detendría, ni siquiera Edward o el propio Romper, pero primero debo reunir los recursos suficientes para poder desplazarme de Nevada hasta Colorado sin problemas.

Escuché el aporreo de la puerta.

Romper había llegado a la casa. Seguramente estaba furioso y más que dispuesto a golpearme por haberlo dejado plantado con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Ven aquí! – gruñó al jalarme del cabello.

Al entrar a la cocina, me empujó contra la mesa, la cual se cayó y conmigo encima. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sentí cómo jalaba de mis manos hacia atrás y me las amarraba; después, sentí cómo me arrancaba los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Obligándome a darme la vuelta, vi que él se había desabrochado el pantalón y se había sacado el pene. Abriéndome de piernas, se colocó en posición misionera y empezó a rozar nuestros miembros mientras me tomaba del cuello diciéndome:

- ¡¿Me crees incapaz de sentir placer cuando te follo, Stan?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Simplemente termina con esto y déjame en paz!

- ¡No me has contestado! ¡Contéstame si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo a golpes!

- ¡Por supuesto que sientes placer al follarme, maldito pedazo de imbécil retrógrada! ¡Siempre has pensado en tu maldita polla, en la vagina de Noelia y en el dinero!

Romper se levantó, me soltó y se marchó de la cocina de la misma forma en que entró a la casa, dejándome ahí, solo, explotando de un dolor desconocido.

¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? ¿Cuándo me libraré de él?

Tal vez nunca.


	8. VII

**VII.**

_Juraste que nunca lo golpearías, que nunca harías nada por lastimarlo.__  
__Ahora están cara a cara tirando veneno en sus palabras cuando las escupen.__  
__Se empujan, se tiran del cabello, se rasguñan y se golpean.__  
__Tíralo al piso, clávalo._

Aporreo mi puño contra la pared y, como una nena, exploto en llanto. No debería llorar, sino reírme y burlarme; no debería llorar, sino haberlo violado y enseñado que yo era el que decidía cuándo irse y cuando no. Debí haberle hecho muchas cosas, pero algo en mí me impulsó a irme, a huir, a llorar de frustración, de dolor, hasta de celos y de rabia.

No sé qué me sucede, eso lo confieso.

Hace un año atrás ni me hubiera importado que el chulo Edward Encore se llevara a Stan a cambio de que me ayudara a conseguirme los favores de Noelia, la concubina de Gibbons y el objeto de deseo de muchos, incluyéndome. Esa mujer afroamericana tenía un tremendo culo y unas hermosas tetas que hacen juego con esas piernas y ese abdomen de escándalo, lo que la convierte en el objetivo de los deseos de muchos. Ahora, justo ahora, las palabras que me ha dicho Stan me duelen, me lastiman…

Y no tengo ni la más jodida idea del porqué.

De que todavía siento las enormes ganas de follarme a Noelia, las tengo, pero ya no con la misma intensidad con las que tengo respecto a Stan.

Joder, ni siquiera he logrado besar sus labios desde hace un año. Follamos y todo, pero los besos estaban prohibidos entre los dos. Él me negaba sus labios y se negaba a cambiar de postura, ya que siempre se ponía en la posición de perrito y sostenerse con fuerza de las sábanas.

Esa negación, al principio, la tomaba como algo sin importancia e innecesario, pero ahora me desquicia, me duele, me frustra en cada ocasión que follábamos.

Él sabía que quería probar bien esos labios, él lo sabía y jugaba con ello.

_Piensas con la polla_, me dijo en una ocasión. _No piensas con la cabeza ni con el corazón, sino con la polla. Con ella haces lo que quieres sin que me oponga…_

Pienso con la polla... Mierda, tenía toda la razón al decirme eso. Sí, acepto pensar con la polla, pero también puedo pensar y sentir con el alma y el corazón. Él me está orillando a eso, a convertirme en un marica de mierda; me está orillando con sus recientes y continuos desafíos, con cada cosa que pudiera desafiar mi autoridad.

- Stan – le llamé al ver que él se había sentado en el sofá a comer su desayuno.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… Lamento mucho lo de anoche.

No debería de disculparme.

¿Por qué mierda debo estar disculpándome cuando él me provocó? Él era el que debería de disculparse, no yo. Él era el culpable de esto, no yo. ¡Mierda, ¿a dónde voy a parar si sigo así?!

- No quería lastimarte – continué -. Es sólo… Es sólo que estaba preocupado porque ese idiota de Encore te hiciera algo.

Stan me miró con incredulidad.

Dudó de mi sinceridad, cosa que me incomodó mucho. Tal parece que él mismo se construyó una imagen nada positiva de mí como alguien inescrupuloso, avaricioso, carente de sentimientos que no sea el interés por obtener lo que quisiera.

- Ok – fue lo único que me respondió antes de levantarse e irse a la cocina.

¿Ok? ¿Eso fue todo?

- Stan…

- Debo irme a trabajar – me cortó -. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Tomando sus cosas, se fue de la casa en dirección al trabajo.

Yo estaba con la palabra en la boca, con mi cara de desconcierto y hasta de pena. No sé si aceptó mi disculpa o simplemente se la pasó por el culo y me mandó al carajo.

Hace un año, yo no pedía disculpas a nadie; ahora las pido… Y me quedo en un estado emocional extraño.

_**&%&%&**_

Noelia Korn – Gibbons era, como dije con anterioridad, una mujer despampanante con un cuerpo de infarto.

Ella era el objeto de mi deseo, la mujer de mis sueños húmedos, toda una diosa sexual con quien tendría la fortuna de acostarme, por lo que tenerla de visita en la casa era muy sorprendente y, posiblemente, una oportunidad perfecta para seducirla.

Sin embargo…

- Vine a ver a tu esclavo – me dijo con altanería -. ¿Dónde está?

- Está en la b-bodega, señora Gibbons – le respondí un tanto sorprendido.

- Mándalo a llamar, pendejo.

- Voy enseguida.

Fui hacia la bodega.

Mi mente estaba empezando a cavilar con histeria. Ella quería ver a Stan. Ella quería _ver _a Stan… ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso Stan se fijó en ella?

Meneé la cabeza.

No, Stan no se fijaría en la mujer de Gibbons. Él mismo sabe en el problemón que se armaría de ser así.

- Stan – llamé al entrar.

- ¿Sí?

- La mujer de Gibbons quiere verte.

- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamó con una sonrisa queda – Perdona, lo había olvidado. Gracias.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese crío sabía que ella vendría?!

- Y lamento no haberte avisado – añadió mientras salía de la pieza -. Como estabas ocupado, pensé en decírtelo al momento…

Los dos nos fuimos hacia la sala, en donde la hermosa diosa se hallaba sentada. Ésta, al verle, se levantó y me ordenó:

- Déjanos solos.

- Pero señora… – intenté decirle.

- ¿Quieres tener problemas con mi esposo? – me interrumpió tajantemente.

- N-no, señora, pero…

- ¡Entonces lárgate antes de que le diga a Hurón que venga y te rompa esa cara de idiota que tienes!

Oh, mierda.

El mencionado sujeto, un hombre de cabellos negros, musculoso y siempre vestido de negro, entró a la casa alistando las manos para golpearme. Ese tío ha enviado a muchos al hospital y yo no quisiera ser el siguiente... O que Stan fuera el siguiente.

Le lancé una mirada a Stan, diciéndole con ella que después de que Noelia se fuera, hablaríamos. Noelia lo notó y, volviéndose hacia Hurón, le susurró algo en el oído; éste, con una sonrisa malévola, se me acercó y me dijo:

- Vayamos afuera. La señora quiere hablar con tu chico en privado.

No tuve más remedio que obedecer.


	9. VIII

_**Un pequeño aviso a todos: Este fin de semana y la próxima semana posiblemente no esté actualizando de manera regular este fic u otros, ó subiendo relatos nuevos. Voy a estar ocupada chambeando (trabajando) duro para juntar money. -.-**_

_**Un abrazo a todos!**_

_**Vicka **_

* * *

**VIII.**

_Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos.__  
__Es una carrera y ese es el culpable que controla tu bote.__  
__Así que dicen que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino;__  
__supongo que no te conocen porque eso fue ayer.__  
__Ayer ha terminado. Hoy es un día diferente._

Con solo ver a Mark temblar al escuchar a Hurón, sentí las ganas de reír de puro gusto. El pobre hombre, temblando de miedo, cogió su chaqueta y acompañó a Hurón a la calle.

Cuando vimos que Hurón y Mark se alejaban, la señora Gibbons se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

- No puedo creer que sigas tolerando a ese idiota. Le hubieras dejado desde hace tiempo.

- Necesito juntar dinero para irme.

- Creo que ya has juntado lo suficiente como para irte, Stan.

- ¿Quieres agua, licor…?

- Agua, por favor.

Fui a la cocina y serví agua fría en dos vasos. Al entregarle uno, nos sentamos y le dije:

- No pensé que vendrías a visitarme, Noelia.

- George está fuera de Providence – me comentó ella -. No regresará hasta mañana. Mientras que él esté ausente, yo puedo desplazarme a cualquier parte.

- Eso escuché.

- Bueno… Pasemos al motivo de mi visita, aprovechando la ausencia de ese cretino de mierda de Stomper.

- Tú dirás.

- Stan, escuché que eres el interés de Edward Encore, y eso me preocupa mucho.

- ¿Por qué? Yo a ese infeliz lo he rechazado muchas veces.

-Pero no quiero que te arriesgues a rechazarlo siempre. Encore es muy capaz de causarte problemas si no accedes a sus peticiones.

- ¿Y qué me sugieres que yo haga?

- Lo que debiste haber hecho hace rato: Irte de aquí. Irte a donde te alcance el dinero que hayas logrado juntar en un año.

- Tengo poco.

- Pero juntarás más cuando llegues a algún lugar y entres a trabajar en alguna parte.

Desvié mi mirada.

Noelia Korn, aunque nadie lo creyera, es una buena persona y no la mujer tajante que todos creen conocer. Ella y Cal "Hurón" Williams son lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana y un hermano en uno de los 17 años que tengo de vida; ambos conocen bien mi situación y ambos me han ayudado a tolerar esta existencia cada vez más monótona.

La razón de querer ayudarme fue la empatía de Noelia, ya que ella también había sufrido un caso parecido al mío y ella, al igual que yo, está más que deseosa de escapar de su esposo con Hurón, quien era el amor de su vida.

- No lo sé, Noelia – confesé -. Mi cabeza está enfocado en escapar, pero… Mi interior me dice otra cosa. No sé qué es, pero estoy seguro que me está llenando de dolor al saber que… Que Romper nunca se dignará a verme como algo más que una puta.

Noelia se me quedó mirando fijamente.

- Algo está pasando conmigo y con él, Noelia. No sé qué es, te repito, pero… ¡Pero me tiene tan desquiciado, tan confundido, que ya no sé qué pensar!

Me levanté y continué explicándole:

- Ayer él me hizo una especie de escena de celos por lo del chulo ese de Encore. Nos peleamos en la calle como si fuéramos una pareja y luego… Luego estuvo a punto de violarme aquí mismo, en la casa. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando le dije sus verdades, él… Él simplemente se levantó y se fue a la planta alta… Yo lloré, Noelia. Yo lloré del miedo… Pero él lloró también. Lo sé, porque lo escuché llorar. ¡Y no sé por qué si él, ultimadamente, no es de aquellos que le importa mucho la gente!

Me dejé caer y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Noelia, quien había asentado el vaso en la mesa, me dijo:

- Me gustaría decirte que es Síndrome de Estocolmo lo que tienes, Stan. Me gustaría decirte que… Bueno, que tú estás enamorado de alguien que te agrede verbalmente y te usa sexualmente como si fueras un objeto que se tira y se recoge, pero…

- No… Yo no lo amo. Él no me ama. Ninguno de los dos nos amamos. No existe eso entre los dos.

- ¿Y cómo llamas a eso que sientes?

- Lo llamaría precisamente con ese nombre: Síndrome de Estocolmo. Y si me dejo dominar por ello, sé que me destruirá por completo y gracias a Romper.

Noelia sonrió quedamente.

Se levantó, se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó.

- Sé fuerte, entonces – me dijo mientras se separaba y se levantaba para agarrar su bolso y marcar -. Sé fuerte… Y piensa más en ti que en ese pendejo de Stomper. Yo… Yo, por mi parte, haré lo posible para que Gibbons lo envíe a alguna de las entregas que tiene en Las Vegas para que así logres escapar.

- Gracias, Noelia – le contesté con una sonrisa.

Ella me correspondió aquella sonrisa mientras decía en el teléfono:

- Tráelo acá.

_- Está bien, señora –_escuché que le contestara Hurón desde el otro lado.

A los cinco minutos llegaron Romper y Hurón; Noelia, poniéndose su sombrero, me dijo:

- Gracias por el consejo, chico. En verdad es agradable hallar en este pueblo de ignorantes a alguien con cordura. Vámonos, Hurón.

- Sí, señora – le replicó el hombre.

- Buenas noches, señora – le dije -, y gracias por la visita. Cuando quiera, puede venir.

- A ti por escucharme… Stomper.

- ¿Sí, señora? – repsondió Romper.

- Es una pena que este muchacho esté contigo. Digo, la pendejez se contagia y es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual muy peligrosa, así que, por favor, deja de tirártelo por el culo y búscate a una puta con Edward. Ellas están a tu mismo nivel, ¿no?

Romper se molestó ante aquél comentario mientras veíamos que la mujer se subía al lujoso automóvil junto con Hurón, quien iba en el asiento de conductor.

Al verlos irse, Romper y yo cerramos la puerta.

Yo estaba a punto de volver a mis tareas, pero Romper me tomó del brazo y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué quería la señora Gibbons?

- Alguien con quién hablar – le respondí -. Simplemente le di un consejo sobre cómo solucionar sus problemas con su esposo. ¿Por qué?

Me soltó y me dijo:

- Le dijiste sobre lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

- No fue necesario. Ella ya lo sabía…

- ¿Y sólo por eso ella no me baja de pendejo e imbécil?

- No lo sé. Eso pregúntaselo a ella.

Dicho eso, me volví y regresé a la bodega a terminar mi trabajo.


	10. IX

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les subo un nuevo capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Jimbo. Ojalá les guste. **_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**IX.**

_Ayer ha terminado. Es un día diferente.__  
__Suena como canciones rotas sonando otra vez, pero se lo prometiste.__  
__La próxima vez que te resistas,__  
__no tendrás otra oportunidad._

Todos me miraban con desprecio. Todos, hasta la chica de la caja registradora. Todos me juzgaban, me señalaban con el dedo e incluso sentían las horrorosas ganas de lincharme.

No puedo culparlos.

Lo que hice, efectivamente, no tuvo perdón de Dios. Lo que hice fue algo que hizo ganarme el desprecio de cuantos me rodeaban y el repudio de mi propia familia. Eso me lo he ganado a pulso y a conciencia.

¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cómo llegué a ese límite tan aberrante de apostar a la gente, especialmente a tu propia familia?

¡Je! ¡Curioso! Todo eso se inició en la tienda de armas que poseía en el centro de la villa. Las ventas estaban bajas y necesitaba dinero para pagar la renta; no quería enlodarme en deudas con los bancos. Involucrarse con esos hijos de perra era como vender tu alma al diablo.

Hubieron ocasiones en que unos amigos llegaban a mi casa y jugaban póker conmigo; apostábamos pocos dólares, pero era eso nada más: Unos cincuenta dólares o menos. Nada más. En esos juegos yo era el mejor; yo ganaba limpiamente cuatro de cinco partidas, llegando a juntar cincuenta dólares. Sin embargo, un día todo cambió.

Roy Lauter, un amigo mío, había regresado de Las Vegas con cinco mil dólares ganados en ese lugar. Como en ese entonces con trabajo juntaba para la renta del local, Roy me invitó a ir un día a Denver a jugar en un casino ilegal que operaba un amigo suyo. Si bien ya los había jugado antes sin suerte en aquél casino de South Park, esa noche logré juntar el dinero de la renta con algunas partidas de póker.

Así pasaron tres meses; yo seguía recurriendo a la táctica del póker al ver que las ventas aún no levantaban vuelo. Poco a poco el dulce sabor de la victoria empezaba a empalagarme y a enceguecerme, haciéndome creer que yo había descubierto el secreto de aquellos que han dedicado su vida entera al juego y que podía explotarlo a mi antojo. Incluso pensé que viviría del juego, que siempre tendría dinero para comprar lo que quisiera. Empero, un día terminé perdiendo hasta el último centavo. Al principio no me preocupé, ya que confiaba en mi suerte, pero conforme pasaban los días veía cómo todo mi patrimonio paraba a las manos de George, el dueño del casino ilegal.

Fue ahí que la desesperación empezó a mermar en mí.

Fui a los bancos, presté fuertes cantidades y los aposté con la esperanza de poder recuperarlo y jurándome a mí mismo someterme si es dable a una terapia o a abandonar el juego de manera definitiva, ya que me había dado cuenta de que había abusado de mi suerte y que no supe retirarme a tiempo.

Incluso recurrí a mi cuñado y hermano del alma, Randy Marsh, y a varios de sus amigos. En algunos casos tuve qué mentir y en otros tuve qué sincerarme. No obstante, al verme hasta el cuello de deudas, hablé con George y éste me propuso lo más aberrante: Apostar a Sharon y a Shelley, a quienes él vio pasear un día en Denver.

Aquello me asustó y me indignó.

Apostar a mi hermana y a mi sobrina era como venderlas como esclavas, así que me negué. George me recordó entonces que incluso tengo una deuda con él qué liquidar.

Fue ahí que Stanley, quien me había seguido desde South Park, irrumpió en nuestra discusión. Mi pobre sobrino insultó a George acusándolo de monstruo; los dos discutieron acaloradamente, hasta el punto de querer lanzarse a golpes.

Fue en ese momento en que Stan tomó aquella fatídica resolución de ofrecerse como garantía de la deuda. Si yo ganaba, la deuda sería condonada y se me prohibiría la entrada al casino. Si yo perdía… Entonces él accedería a convertirse en la propiedad del ganador.

Aquellas palabras me alertaron y me presionaron para que pudiera ganar la partida de póker que había organizado en esos momentos. La contienda era entre yo y uno de los mejores jugadores de póker que había entrado al casino meses atrás, un ex convicto que recién había sido liberado de la correccional.

La pinta que tenía ese tipo no era nada buena y algo me decía que, de no ganarle, Stan estaría condenadoa quién sabe qué suplicios.

Así, he hecho mano de todas las habilidades que poseía en el juego para ganarle… Pero al final fallé miserablemente. Fallé… Y ahora estoy pagando merecidamente las consecuencias de lo que se estaba convirtiendo… O lo que se había convertido en ludopatía.

Ajusto el gatillo y me llevo el arma hacia la cabeza. Yo ya no podía seguir viviendo así, ya no podía causar más dolor del que he causado. Lo de Stan había sido la señal para detenerme, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Haberle condenado a un suplicio espantoso fue mi crimen y lo confieso.

Lloro.

Perdóname, Stan…

- ¡JIMBO! – escuché que gritaran.

Una mano intenta arrebatarme la pistola mientras que un par de brazos me apresan entre sí.

- ¡No! – exclamé - ¡Déjenme!

Entre varios que entraron a mi casa me sometieron mientras veía cómo mi arma era tirada a la basura.

Yo solo empecé a llorar de arrepentimiento.


	11. X

**X.**

_La vida no es un juego de Nintendo,__  
__pero mentiste otra vez.__  
__Ahora te toca mirarla salir por la ventana.__  
__Supongo que por eso la llaman ventana del dolor._

Abro los ojos repentinamente y me incorporo con lentitud.

Desviando mi mirada hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado, una especie de nostalgia repentina me invadió.

A mi lado estaba Stan, quien dormía tras la buena sesión de sexo que tuvimos hace unas horas. La mirada triste que tenía cuando lo hacíamos era la misma que le observo ahora mismo y la misma que tengo yo al recordarme a mí mismo que, en el sexo, los besos estaban ausentes.

Toco mis labios.

Mi mano tiembla, como si una enfermedad estuviera esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo. La cierro en un puño en lo que entrecierro los ojos por un instante.

Una mezcla de sentimientos sale a flote, una mezcla que se me está haciendo intolerable a medida que pasaban los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundos. Una mezcla que, repentinamente, me hace sentir a veces las ganas de llorar y otras veces las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

No sé lo que siento, lo confieso.

No lo sé y eso me desespera, porque lo único que sé es que todo esto se origina en mi hambre por besarle una vez más.

Paseo mi dedo suavemente a lo largo de su espalda hasta los pliegues de sus glúteos con sumo cuidado. De ahí paso a su mejilla suave, tersa, con un ligero rastro de lágrimas; por último, paseo mi dedo por sus labios, aquellos dulces labios que solamente probé una vez, ¡una sola vez!

_O los labios o la polla_…

- ¿Estás bien, Stomper? – me preguntó Jake Rhyse, un compañero de "trabajo".

Meneé un poco la cabeza y murmuró:

- ¿Eh?

- Cabrón, has estado muy serio en todo el día – me comentó Jake -. Cualquiera diría que estás pensando en alguien.

- Bueno, n-no exactamente…

_¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_

- ¿Ah, no? Yo creo que sí, Stomper… Y he de imaginarme en quién…

- No… No es lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no estás pensando en la diosa de ébano?

- ¿En Noelia? Uhmmm… No, no pienso en ella… Digo, ella está caliente… Es decir, con ese culo y esas tetas, ¿quién no pensaría en ella?

Jake se echó a reír.

Yo estaba un poco avergonzado.

Por supuesto que hubiera mentido si dijera que pensaba en Noelia, pero no era así. No quería que Jake o alguien más pensara que yo me estaba volviendo un marica sentimental si les comentara que estaba pensando justamente en Stan, en su piel, en los labios que ansío besar por segunda vez...

Levanto la vista.

Stan estaba allá, metido en un callejón, forcejeando con ese idiota de Encore, quien trataba inútilmente y por todos los medios de besarlo mientras sostenía con fuerza sus delicadas muñecas.

- ¿Oye, que ese no es…? – quiso preguntarme Jake, pero yo le interrumpí bajándome del automóvil e ir corriendo hacia ellos.

Sorpresivamente jalé del cabello a Encore y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Romper! – exclamó Stan.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – rugí - ¡¿Qué mierda le estabas haciendo a MI esclavo?!

Encore se levantó con trabajo y, pasándose la mano por la nariz, me dijo con descaro:

- Darle algo de…Amor.

Ya basta.

Me lancé encima de Encore y lo empecé a golpear salvajemente. Éste no se amilanaba, ya que de una sola patada me lanzaba lejos para luego caer sobre mí e intentar ahorcarme.

No obstante, el sonido de un arma lista para disparar lo detuvo enseguida.

Encore empezó a temblar cuando le dijo una voz grave e impertaiva:

- Suéltalo.

El idiota obedeció inmediatamente.

Nadie osaba desafiar las órdenes de Cal "El Hurón" Williams y vivía para contarlo, ni siquiera un chulo como Encore. Desafiar las órdenes del segundo al mando de Gibbons era sinónimo de muerte, palabra.

Encore, incorporándose rápidamente, le dijo con voz temblorosa:

- É-él c-comenzó p-pr-

- Ahórrate tus excusas, pendejo – le cortó El Hurón -. No quiero ni siquiera escucharlas. Eddy ya me dijo quién empezó con estas pendejadas… Y espero que no vuelvan a ocurrir, ¿me entendieron ustedes dos?

Yo me incorporé mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Encore, por su parte, decidió salir huyendo como el cobarde que era, dejándonos solos.

- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? – le preguntó a Stan.

- Sí, Hurón – respondió él -. Gracias.

- Bien… Stomper.

- ¿S-sí? – repliqué.

- Llévate a tu esclavo de aquí.

- Sí, Hurón.

Tomé a Stan y nos fuimos caminando hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, Stan se volvió y murmuró:

- Gracias…

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero lo detuve tomándole del brazo… Y lo empujé hacia mí para besarlo y me separé de él inmediatamente.

Stan estaba sorprendido, pero yo lo estaba más.

¿Por qué habría de besar a una persona tan insignificante como él? ¿Por qué esa ansia repentina de probar sus labios?

No lo sé.

- Stan…

Él retrocedió y subió corriendo por las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, presa del desconcierto y del pánico ante lo que había sucedido…

Aunque no sé exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió.


	12. XI

**XI.**

_Ahora sé que dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas que no queríamos.__  
__Y volvimos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina,__  
__pero tu humor es tan malo como el mío.__  
__Eres idéntica a mí._

Romper me había besado…. Romper ME HABÍA BESADO.

Así, genuinamente de la nada se acerca y me besa.

Aquello me asustaba, me dejaba con desconcierto, sorprendido, asombrado hasta decir basta. No podía creerlo… Simplemente no… No lo concebía… Y eso es lo que me aterraba.

_- ¡Stan!_ – escuché su voz del otro lado de la puerta - _¡Stan, ábreme la puerta!_

Me alejé de la puerta.

No quería abrirle; no quería que él me besara de nuevo, no quería sentir de nuevo esos labios. No quería porque sé que sus besos no son besos de amor, sino besos de sexo… Besos que muy rara vez nos damos cuando tenemos sexo rudo.

¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? ¿De cuándo acá me asustaba la idea de besarle? Era un simple beso… Un dulce beso, un beso confuso… Ya no sé qué pensar…

_- ¡STAN, ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA!_

Ahora él sonaba furioso.

¿Por qué estaba furioso? Yo no fui el que lo besó.

Vi cómo la puerta temblaba de las patadas o de los empellones que Romper hacía para abrirla. Eso me asustó más y me obligó a pensar detenidamente en lo que me dijo Noelia el otro día.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Stan no cabía del asombro ante lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Noelia. Lo que era más, aquello era como la repetición de un cuento viejo para él. Sus manos no paraban de temblar; su taza de té casi se derramaba en el suelo por completo si no fuera por el esfuerzo colosal de controlarse a sí mismo, ya que no quería parecerse a Tweek en un ataque de histeria común… Aunque en ese caso valía la pena comportarse así._

_Asentando la taza de lado, se volvió hacia Noelia y le dijo con pasmo:_

_- S-sabía… S-sabía que él me haría u-una cosa así… ¡Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto!_

_- Stan…_

_El muchacho se levantó y, volviéndose hacia la elegante mujer que estaba sentada en su diván, externó:_

_- ¿Cuándo será el juego?_

_- Este sábado… Dentro de cuatro días exactamente._

_- C-cuatro días…_

_Sintió las ganas de llorar._

_Hace un año y medio, aquella prontitud parecía lejana gracias a su colosal y humillante esfuerzo por convencer a Stomper de que no lo vendiera en el mercado negro, pero ahora esa lejanía se había convertido en cercanía; las súplicas que le hiciera a Stomper después serían vanas, inútiles, inaudibles._

_- Stan – le dijo Noelia mientras lo abrazaba -… Lo siento mucho…_

_- ¿No puedes hacer nada por evitarlo? Una forma, un medio… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea con tal de evitar el torneo!_

_La mujer, en un suspiro, le contestó:_

_- Yo ya he hecho lo que pude por salvarte, Stan. He intentado convencer a George de que hablara con esos dos, pero él me espetó que ese no era asunto ni suyo ni mío… Lo siento…_

_Él se tapó el rostro y se puso a sollozar._

_::Flashback:: _

**_&%&%&_**

Eso explicaba el creciente acoso que Encore implementaba sobre mí y el comportamiento extraño de Romper, sobre todo en el sexo rudo e intenso. Él me estaba disfrutando al máximo, como si presintiera la muerte de uno de los dos, la mía ante todo.

Estoy en un estado de shock tal ante aquél hecho, que mis manos se dirigieron hacia el espejo, saqué de ahí un filo de afeitar y me dirigí hacia la bañera; abrí el agua de la regadera, me quité los zapatos y me metí en ella para sentarme de cuclillas con todo y ropa en dirección hacia la ventana.

Solo quería paz, libertad… Regresar a casa.

- Perdónenme… Mamá y papá… Shelly… Kyle… Kenny… Wendy… Amigos míos…

Sin pensarlo más, dirigí el filo de afeitar hacia mis muñecas, pero una mano conocida me detuvo.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! – escuché a Romper gritarme mientras me arrebataba el filo de un santiamén.

Yo le dirigí una mirada perdida.

Preferí no contestarle nada; que me golpee, que me patee hasta la muerte. Cualquier cosa es buena antes que continuar siendo un objeto de apuesta para él y para Encore.

- ¡CONTÉSTAME! – me exigió - ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese filo?!

No respondí.

Una bofetada calentó mi mejilla.

- ¡Contéstame, te digo!

No dije nada. ¡No quería decirle ninguna palabra!

Me dio otra bofetada y otro juego de palabras. Nada. De mi boca ya no salía nada, ni una sola palabra; ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Para qué? Todo lo que pensé ingenuamente que era un resquicio de honestidad de su parte resultó ser una mentira total, una manipulación, un engaño, ¡un jodido engaño para mantenerme controlado!

Todo estaba decidido desde ese momento. Todo ya estaba calculado.

A la mierda con él, con Encore y con todos.

Yo me largaré de aquí sin importar lo que pase y como pase. Tengo menos de tres días para escapar y los voy a aprovechar al máximo para reunir la poca cantidad de dinero que pueda para irme y no volver a verle nunca más.

Es... Y será una promesa.


	13. XII

**XII.**

_Pero cuando se refiere al amor, eres igual de ciega.__  
__Nena, por favor vuelve.__  
__No eras tú, nena, era yo.__  
__Quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía,__  
__quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado encuentra un volcán._

Stan no me respondía ni me miraba a los ojos.

Por más bofetadas que le diera, por más que le gritara, él no me respondía. Ni siquiera reaccionaba como en otras ocasiones… Entonces temí lo peor.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te has hecho, Stan?! – exclamé mientras lo revisaba.

Temía que él haya hecho alguna locura que le estuviera drenando la vida lentamente; por suerte, al desnudarle en la habitación, comprobé que no tenía nada, salvo el hecho de que continuaba sin mirarme a los ojos y sin decirme ni una palabra.

- ¡Al menos mírame! – exclamé.

Lo tomé de las mejillas y le obligué a mirarme. Sus ojos, esos bellos ojos azules que en un momento brillaban indomables ahora estaban tristes, apagados, como si alguien hubiera venido y le hubiera robado su alegría…

Alguien…

Mierda.

¿Él…? Oh, mierda, no puede ser posible. ¡Él se enteró! ¡Se enteró de lo mío con Encore! ¡Se enteró de la apuesta!

- Stan… Stan, escúchame bien… Te juro… Te juro que no ha sido mi intención convertirte en una apuesta… Encore me retó….

Él desvió nuevamente la mirada.

- Stan…

No me dijo nada.

- ¡Stan, por favor, dime algo! ¡Lo que sea que quieras decirme, hazlo!

Continuada mudo.

- ¡Oye, al menos te estoy pidiendo perdón por esto!

Él se recostó en el lecho dándome la espalda.

- ¡No me des la espalda! ¡Stan, te ordeno que me mires y que me digas algo, porque si no lo haces, te juro que te romperé toda la cara!

No se amilanó ni me hizo caso.

Me aparté de él y me fui de la habitación. Bajando a la cocina, tomé la botella de whisky que estaba en la alacena, un vaso y me serví en él lo suficiente para calmar mis nervios ante la presente situación.

No cabía duda de que Encore era una rata sucia, pero nunca me imaginé que hasta ese grado. El maldito de seguro se lo dijo cuando intentaba besarle, motivándole a que no me hablara ni que me viera a los ojos ni mucho menos que me creyera.

Arrojé el vaso, preso del desconcierto y de la ira, del dolor y de las ganas de salir de esta maldita casa y de matar a Encore.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan capaz de decirle eso al chamaco, de jactarse de una buena vez de que ya lo tenía ganado? ¡¿Cómo podía faltar a las reglas del juego, maldita sea?! Por supuesto, no soy un santo, ya que yo también no siempre he respetado lo que es el reglamento más sagrado de la sociedad, pero no era para caer tan bajo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Stan todavía seguía en la misma posición en donde lo dejé, lo que me daba cierta tranquilidad, así que cerré la habitación con cuidado y me fui a la que estaba al final del pasillo. Cerrando la puerta con llave, me dirigí hacia la gaveta, la cual abrí y empecé a contar el dinero que estaba envuelto en un sobre.

Ocho mil dólares; esos eran los ahorros de un año y medio, la cantidad suficiente para apostar y ganar más dinero en el torneo del sábado. Estoy convencido y confiado en que le ganaré a esos idiotas, especialmente a Encore, para quedarme con su dinero y, de paso, con Stan, quien sucedía ser la apuesta mayor en el torneo.

Suspiré al acordarme de esa apuesta.

No tenía la intención de apostarlo; no quería hacerlo, a final de cuentas. El chico ya tenía bastante con ser apostado por su tío y ahora esta situación nada honrosa había surgido.

No, no eran mentiras lo que estaba diciendo. Eran verdades que debí aclarar al momento; era algo a lo que no debí haber cedido a pesar de la insistencia de ese gordo asqueroso de Encore. Ofrecer como premio mayor a una persona era sinónimo de venderla al mejor postor; a pesar de que Stan estaba acostumbrado a sentir mi polla al momento, no creo que él aguante el abuso del cual sería objeto si Encore le ganara.

Debo ganar ese juego a como dé lugar, eso era un hecho. No quiero perder mi dinero, pero preferiría eso antes que perder a Stan. Perderlo sería como una locura dolorosa de la cual dudo mucho recuperarme ni aunque Encore me ofreciera a su mejor puta.

Guardé el dinero en la gaveta y salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia donde estaba él.

Al entrar a la habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me desnudé. Al subirme a la cama, hice lo que el impulso me inducía en estos momentos: Le besé el hombro y después el cuello con lentitud y suavidad; luego empecé a recorrer con un dedo su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, en donde me abrí camino para empezar a jugar con su cavidad.

Stan se había despertado, pero no hizo ninguna clase de protesta.

Me incorporé, le abrí un poco más los glúteos, y empecé a practicarle el beso negro. Para que se sintiera más cómodo, intercambié lugares, quedando él arriba de mí.

Antes de decirle algo, él empezó a succionarme el pene lo mejor que podía; yo no le dije nada, puesto que entendía que él lo hacía de manera automática… Pero esta vez decidí hacerlo temblar de placer, que me sintiera, que compartiera conmigo todo.

Que…

- ¡Ah! – murmuró él mientras se llevaba una mano hacia sus labios.

_Bien_, pensé con agrado mientras jugaba su miembro con mi lengua.

Volvimos a cambiar de posición, quedando yo arriba y él abajo. Me separé de su miembro y lo miré a los ojos; él estaba asustado, lo podía notar. Él no esperaba reaccionar así… Y no esperaría tampoco reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo: Me coloqué entre sus piernas, me volví hacia la mesa de noche y tomé la botella de aceite; al untarme el aceite en el pene, lo masajeé contra su entrada lentamente.

Stan me miraba confundido, como si no comprendiera porqué ahora actuaba gentil con él y no con la rudeza de siempre. No preguntó y eso me deprimió un poco, pero no me dejé llevar por ello, no ahora… No cuando ya lo empezaba a penetrar con lentitud.

Él se llevó una mano a los labios, pero yo la aparté y lo besé en su lugar mientras terminaba de introducirme en él.

Esperé un momento para que se acostumbrara y luego empecé a moverme pausadamente. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada y a gemir.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

- ¿Me sientes, niño?

No me contestó.

Tomé su pene, el cual ya estaba en plena erección, y empecé a jugar la punta con él.

- ¡No, por favor! – empezó a rogar al sentir mi jugueteo - ¡Te lo ruego!

- ¿Me sientes?

- ¡A-ah! ¡Aaah!

- Contéstame…

Masajeé la punta con suavidad; él estaba derritiéndose bajo mi cuerpo mientras lo embestía lentamente.

- ¿Me sientes? – le repetí.

- ¡S-sí!

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡S-s-sí!

- ¿Se siente bien?

- ¡Síiiii! ¡Se siente bien! ¡Se siente bien!

- ¿Quieres más o así está bien?

Se llevo ambas manos a los labios mientras que yo, sosteniéndole sus caderas, embestía con creciente velocidad.

- ¡Más! – rogó de pronto - ¡Más, por favor, más! ¡Romper!

- ¡Eso! ¡Di mi nombre, chico! ¡DILO!

- ¡R-Romper! ¡Romper! ¡Romper! ¡A-ah!

Me apretó las caderas con sus piernas y empezó a gritar mi nombre con locura.

¡Mierda, se siente bien! Se siente bien hacer el amor y se siente mejor el sexo rudo. Siento que el orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, así que le aumenté más la velocidad de mis caderas.

- ¡Di mi nombre por última vez, cielo! – exclamé - ¡Dilo!

- ¡ROMPER! – gritó.

Y los dos, fusionándonos en un beso, llegamos a lo mejor… Llegamos a un hermoso clímax.


	14. XIII

**XIII.**

_Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para irme.__  
__Ven adentro, levanta tus maletas de la vereda.__  
__¿No escuchas sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?__  
__Te dije que esto es mi culpa._

Aquél beso era muy profundo; separando sus labios de los míos, él procedió a besarme en la frente y cambió de posición al ponerme arriba suyo, quedando en posición de montada. Me acarició el rostro y luego el contorno de las caderas con suavidad.

Nos miramos a los ojos mutuamente, como si con nuestras miradas nos dijéramos lo que no podíamos con las palabras.

Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada.

Simplemente se incorporó y, haciéndome seña de que me acercará, me abrazó.

Yo no entendía nada y no quiero entender lo que había pasado entre los dos; la intensidad de esta clase de sexo era demasiada como para comprender lo sucedido, sobre todo porque tenía la costumbre de tener sexo rudo y sin sentimientos, el hecho de follar sin ningún contacto con los ojos o con los labios y sí con la polla y el culo.

Esto era como si hubiéramos hecho el amor.

Me sobresalté. ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió en verdad? ¿Hicimos el AMOR? De haberlo, ¿de cuándo acá él tiene sentimientos por mí, sentimientos que pudieron haberle dado la pauta para decirle a Encore que NO me apostaría? Esto me hizo dudar de él a pesar de la sinceridad del acto, dudas cuyas respuestas posiblemente encontraría en él.

Pude haberme ido en ese momento, pero no. Heme aquí, encima de él, siendo acariciado en el rostro con su mano y escuchando esos susurros de un "lo siento", "perdóname".

He sido su "amante" por la fuerza, un juguete con qué desahogar sus bajos instintos, un individuo que no vale nada para él, tal y como me lo había demostrado en miles de ocasiones, incluyendo lo de la apuesta. Lo siento mucho, pero no. Podré perdonarle, pero ya no puedo, ya no _quiero_ quedarme con él.

Escuché un suave ronquido.

Él se había quedado dormido conmigo entre sus brazos. Cierro los ojos e intento pensar en que esto fue nada más un sexo de despedida, porque eso era lo que me propuse al principio: Darle una sesión de sexo de despedida.

¿Por qué? Porque mañana mismo me voy, mañana me pararé ahí, en la acera, esperando el autobús que me llevará lejos de este lugar y terminar con esto para siempre.

- Adiós, Romper – murmuré mientras cerraba mis ojos.

_Lo siento, _reflexioné._ Pero yo ya tomé las riendas de mi propia vida. Lo siento, porque creo que esto ya merece terminar para siempre. Lo siento, pero quiero y debo retomar mi vida._

_Lo siento…_

Mi mente empezó a dar vueltas, a convertirse en un caos; mi alma me pide a gritos que me largara de ese pueblo antes de que cayera en manos de Encore. Mis impulsos me suplicaban que ya agarrara el vuelo; tenía el dinero de mis ahorros secretos en los bolsillos y tenía lo justo para llegar aunque fuera a Oklahoma. Sólo debo pararme en la puerta del bar una hora antes de la salida y…

- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? – escuché una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me volví y le respondí:

- Estoy bien, Eddy… ¿Por qué?

Eddy, mi jefe, me miró fijamente y me replicó:

- Has estado últimamente muy azorado, Stan. ¿Todo bien en casa?

- Bueno… No del todo…

Miré fijamente el reloj.

2:30 de la tarde. Veintisiete minutos más, por favor, veintisiete minutos de despedida…

- Entonces él ya te dijo tu situación actual – me dijo mi jefe.

Me volví hacia él.

No pude contestarle nada, ya que él, negando con la cabeza, añadió:

- Siempre he pensado que Stomper era un idiota, pero no me imaginó qué tan idiota era.

- ¿Eddy?

Suspirando hondamente, me hizo seña de que me sentara con él en una de las mesas mientras le decía a otro mesero que atendiera las mesas. Una vez sentándonos frente a frente, Eddy fue directo al grano:

- Stan, has estado mirando el reloj demasiadas veces.

- Jefe…

- La angustia que denotas no es la angustia de regresar a casa antes de que Encore se aparezca, sino que es algo más.

- Eddy, por favor...

Levantó la mano y continuó:

- Comprendo que quieras irte. De hecho, entiendo bien que lo que tú realmente ansías es que el autobús a Horrnigolds pase por acá para tomarlo sin llevar nada más que dinero, ¿no es así?

Desvié mi mirada hacia el reloj.

2:40.

Eddy, contemplando mi angustia, se volvió hacia las afueras y me dijo:

- Dentro de veinte minutos vendrá el autobús.

Dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia mí, añadió:

- Encore siempre llega a las tres y cinco, así que tienes solo hasta esa hora para coger el camión e irte.

Yo lo miré sorprendido.

- Eddy…

- Muchacho, conozco tu historia. Varios la conocen… Este pueblo está gobernado por criminales como Gibbons y como Stomper; no hay justicia ni orden, ni siquiera tranquilidad. Por eso muchos se están yendo poco a poco de este lugar… Y tú te unirás a ellos.

Ambos miramos el reloj.

2:55.

- Sal ahora – me dijo -. Yo te cuidaré las espaldas.

- ¿Y Romper? ¿Qué le dirás?

- ¡Je! Le diré que Encore te tiene prisionero. Como esos dos se detestan, no sería nada raro que hallaran una excusa para golpearse.

Me levanté de la mesa y abracé a Eddy.

Él había sido un buen consejero para mí desde que entré aquí a trabajar; me entristece dejarlo, pero él tenía la razón: Debo irme.

Justamente al salir, el camión a Hornigolds estaba doblando. Yo hice la señal de parada, la cual fue vista justo a tiempo por el camionero. Volviéndome hacia Eddy, agité la mano con una sonrisa queda.

Gracias. Eso era todo lo que podía decir antes de abordar el autobús y pagar el pasaje. Esa era la palabra que salió de mis labios a través de la ventana del autobús mientras empezaba a avanzar, mi palabra de despedida a Eddy y a Noelia, quien, habiéndose puesto a lado de Eddy, sonrió al ver que había decidido finalmente en irme de aquí.

Sin nada, pero libre al fin.

Libre.


	15. XIV

**XIV.**

_Mírame a los ojos.__  
__La próxima vez que me enoje, mi puño ira contra la pared de yeso.__  
__La próxima vez, no habrá próxima vez._

Estoy "concentrado" en mi jugada, o aparento estarlo; alzando los ojos con discreción, noto que Encore estaba igualmente concentrado en su propia jugada. Se le notaba tranquilo, prácticamente seguro; yo también denotaba seguridad, aunque debía hacerlo más por mi bien que por el mero hecho de estar asustado.

Lo que Encore no sabe es que se quedará sin el premio principal.

Podría reírme en su cara si él supiera que solamente obtendría el dinero, pero no al ave que abandonó el nido.

Por fuera fingiría que me importaba un carajo, pero por dentro, muy dentro de mí, me estaba hundiendo en el dolor y en el alcohol. Nunca pensé que me sucedería esto, lo confieso. Nunca pensé que sufriría mucho por la partida de Stan; es más, nunca creí que sería capaz de amar a alguien a quien sólo usaste como un juguete para el sexo.

Mierda, soy un cursi, ¿no es así?

Todavía recuerdo bien el día en que descubrí que Stan huyó; todavía recuerdo bien el momento en que él abordó el autobús al momento en que estaba llegando con un compañero de un asunto de ventas de droga en un poblado cercano. Recuerdo cuando el autobús se iba; recuerdo el impulso que tuve qué reprimir de salir del automóvil y correr como loco detrás del autobús.

¿Por qué me reprimí y no hice eso?

Simplemente había caído en cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo correcto y le daba la razón de abandonarme, de irse de este maldito pueblo miedoso. Yo ya no tenía poder sobre él, ya que nunca he sido el dueño de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón.

No había nada que nos atara desde el principio… Y eso es lo que más me duele.

Miré a Encore; él esbozaba una sonrisa mientras presentaba sus cartas: Una Escalera de color.

Miré las mías: Una full house, tres ochos y dos tres. Mi jugada no competía con la de Encore en esta ocasión, pero ya no me importaba ganarle a ese hijo de puta, así que la mostré y, con una sonrisa queda, le dije:

- Tienes suerte.

Encore, riéndose de mí, me replicó:

- Te dije que te ganaría, Stomper. ¡Te lo dije!

- ¡Je! ¡Eso es sólo pura suerte! Total, faltan dos rondas, así que es posible que me recupere.

Me volví hacia el crupier y asentí, dándole seña a que repartiera las cartas.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa nos observaban atentamente; algunos murmuraban sobre algunas cosas relacionadas con nosotros dos y otros más negaban la cabeza con el pensamiento de que esto acabaría en tragedia si uno de los dos ganara.

Tiré las cartas a la mesa.

Esta vez obtuve una escalera de color, mientras que Encore obtuvo un par. Lejos de sonreír, simplemente asentí con la cabeza para que el crupier repartiera las últimas cartas. Miré el marcador: Ambos estábamos empatados: Yo tenía tres juegos ganados y Encore tenía tres también; la última ronda era la del desempate, la que mostraría al efectivo ganador.

Una tensión surgió de repente en el ambiente. Encore empezó a sudar frío mientras que yo tomaba una carta del mazo y observaba la jugada que había formado.

No tenía nada más que un par.

_Bueno_, pensé, _perdí._

Poniendo mis cartas hasta abajo, miré a Encore y le dije:

- Tú primero.

Encore, quien repentinamente sonrió, mostró sus cartas: Flor imperial, la jugada más alta.

Lejos de sorprenderme, mostré mi jugada y, con sarcasmo, le dije:

- Felicidades. Perdí.

El imbécil, sorprendido al ver mi jugada, no se aguantó; se levantó intempestivamente con un "yahooo!" y acercó todas las fichas hacia él. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que normalmente yo era el mejor jugador de los dos. Ante aquella sorpresa, simplemente alegué:

- No siempre se gana.

Me levanté y me marché tranquilamente del sótano hasta la salida de la casa.

- ¡Espera! – me detuvo Encore.

Yo me volteé.

El gordo, con aire prepotente, me exigió:

- ¿En qué habitación está Stan? Recuerda que es parte del premio también.

Esbozando una sonrisa, saqué las llaves de mi pantalón y se las lancé diciéndole:

- Segunda habitación a la derecha.

Dicho eso, me marché de la casa mientras que el gordo idiota subía por las escaleras hacia la habitación indicada. El pobre pendejo se llevará un chasco al ver que Stan no estaría ni allá ni en un rincón de la casa una vez que logre destrabar la puerta… Y se encontrara con la escopeta de uno de los matones de Gibbons perforándole el ombligo.

Me subí a la camioneta, encendí el motor y, suspirando, me marché tan rápido de ahí.

Me iba a ir del pueblo, aunque claro, no me iba a ir sin antes avisarle a Gibbons de que Encore era un informante de la policía federal que frustraba sus últimas operaciones. Para darle fuerza a la acusación, manipulé algunas fotografías mías con Photoshop, las cuales me mostraban intercambiando información con Hurón, quien era un policía encubierto trabajando en el caso y el prometido de Noelia.

Lo último se me hacía inverosímil al principio hasta que Eddy me contó que ambos eran novios hasta que el padre de Noelia la apostara en una partida de póker con Gibbons como su principal contrincante, en Nueva Jersey. Hurón, al enterarse de ello, se ofreció como voluntario para infiltrarse en la banda de Gibbons y enviar desde ahí información de principal relevancia. Yo no formaba parte de aquella red de información hasta un día antes de la partida de Stan, cuando le pasé a Hurón toda la información que me sabía sobre algunas operaciones de Gibbons respecto al tráfico de mujeres, de cuya red Encore formaba parte.

Una vez otorgada esa información, le dije, me iría del pueblo. Hurón, ante eso, no me dijo nada; parecía ser que comprendía que no me estaba yendo del pueblo por querer huir de la justicia, sino que simplemente ya no tenía sentido estar ahí, no sin él, sin Stan.

Lo… Lo amo.

Lo amo.

Mierda. Tal vez le daba la razón al irse de mi lado; tal vez hizo bien en irse de aquí, en no quedarse conmigo. Yo lo he maltratado, lo he usado como un juguete, ¿cómo podría amarme si no hice más que darle sufrimiento?

Conduje a través del desierto hasta detenerme a un lado de la carretera. Apagando el motor de la camioneta, lloré.


	16. XV

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad! Un enorme abrazo a todos los lectores del fandom y a los que dejaron review a lo largo de esta historia. A propósito de la misma, este capítulo es, probablemente, el antepenúltimo (sip, fue muy corto o muy largo el relato; la idea no fue desarrollada, pero pienso hacerla en forma de historia original próximamente :D)... Y les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo habrá LEMMON, así que prepárense para-**_

_**Stan: ¿Podemos terminar, por favor? ¡Tengo hambre!**_

_**Romper Stomper: Yo también... ¿Y por qué no puedo follar a Stan ahora? Se me antoja hacer un 69.**_

_**Stan: ¡Mark! **_

_**Romper Stomper: ¡Hey, la culpa no es mía! ¡Es de la señorita aquí presente!**_

_**VicPin: Mark, no vas a follar a Stan en este capítulo... Sino en el otro. Y si te lo quieres follar ahora, tomen las llaves del auto de tu suegro y llévatelo hacia un hotel, ¿de acuerdo? **_

_**Romper Stomper: De acuerdo... Y un beso a todas y cada una de las lectoras :D. ¡Ciao! (Se lleva a tan a rastras hacia el hotel)**_

* * *

**XV.**

_Me disculpo a pesar de que sé que son mentiras.__  
__Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo la quiero de vuelta._

Abro los ojos y me estiro en la cama.

Viendo el reloj en mi mesa de noche, noté que eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que ya era momento de levantarme y desayunar unos waffles con fruta y leche; checando la lista de tareas que estaba asentada encima de la mesa de la cocina, pensé desayunar rápido para irme después de compras en la tienda de abarrotes.

Tengo una buena parte de la mañana hasta el mediodía, ya que a las dos de la tarde tenía que entrar al casino a trabajar.

Un casino… ¡Je! ¡Jodida ironía!

Mi tío me apuesta, me voy con Stomper y huyo de él para refugiarme en esta comunidad llena de casinos a 20 kilómetros de la ciudad de Las Vegas al enterarme de que él me apostó a ese cerdo asqueroso de Encore. Llevo cinco meses aquí en Guildbrock, que así se llama la comunidad; la gente aquí es muy cálida y amable con los visitantes, aunque tenga algunos problemas de delincuencia como en todos lados.

Trabajo en un casino como mesero y croupier de dos de la tarde a dos de la mañana. Rento un departamento cerca del lugar a un precio accesible, así que no tenía la necesidad de caminar tantas cuadras. Con el dinero que vaya juntando podré regresar a South Park para Navidad.

No he querido llamar a mi familia porque me daba miedo de que Romper les hiciera algo si se le ocurría ir a buscarme hasta allá en caso de que alguien le diera información sobre mi tío Jimbo y sobre mí. Sin embargo, extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi propio hogar. Estar lejos de ahí dos años me ha hecho revalorar muchas cosas y preguntarme qué hacer una vez que termine la escuela.

Suspiro.

Si estuviera en South Park, ya habría entrado a la Universidad; pensaba estudiar periodismo junto con Kyle y Kenny, ya que Cartman pensaba estudiar negocios internacionales. Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos, si están estudiando lo que siempre habían planeado o estarán trabajando arduamente para pagarse sus estudios.

Mi vida dio un giro inesperado cuando mi tío Jimbo me apostó a pesar de su negativa; me convertí en la propiedad de un hombre que le importaba más su propia satisfacción que otra cosa en el mundo, conocí a gente maravillosa que desea tomar las riendas de su vida y ser libre, conocí a gente muy peligrosa.

Tengo buenos y malos recuerdos de esa experiencia, pero hay un recuerdo en sí que se me hace confuso y que hasta ahora me pregunto si fue verdad o mentira.

Echo mi cabeza para atrás mientras comía mi sándwich en las afueras de Harlan's Casino.

Amor… Hacer el amor, amar con el corazón y con el alma… Mi última noche con Stomper.

Se me eriza la piel con sólo recordar aquellas tiernas caricias que me habían cortado el aliento, los besos que me prodigaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo, su mirada… Su mirada, sus ojos negros…

Sonreí con tristeza.

De él solamente tuve ese hermoso recuerdo, un recuerdo en el que todo parecía ser verdad aún cuando sabía que posiblemente sólo quería sus últimos días conmigo antes de apostarme y posiblemente entregarme a Encore.

No lo sé, la verdad.

Romper ha sido un hombre muy confuso, un hombre que era un hijo de perra y un cachorro a la vez. Él era bueno en la cama, eso ni dudarlo, pero no podía negar que él fuera capaz de hacerme sentir… ¿Querido?, ¿amado?, ¿necesitado? Quién sabe.

Entro a mi departamento con cansancio.

La jornada había sido muy pesada, ya que hubo demasiada gente en el casino. Asentando mis propinas en la mesa, apagué las luces, me quité la corbata, los zapatos, los calcetines y hasta la camisa. Sin embargo, un ruido me detuvo.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – murmuré mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta – Momento.

Me detuve.

Algo salió a flote en mi mente.

Hoy en la mañana la señora Chang, mi casera, me suplicó que me mantuviera alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso; al preguntarle la razón, ella me contó que rondaba por el pueblo ha habido asaltos a los departamentos a altas horas de la noche. El o los criminales, me comentaba, lograban entrar mediante el método particular de tocar la puerta con insistencia hasta que el dueño abriera. Una vez dentro, golpean al dueño y aprovechan sacar todo el contenido del departamento, incluyendo la cama.

Me volví hacia la puerta.

Si son esos infelices, entonces no lograrán entrar aquí si yo no les abro, aunque no está de más tomar el bate de béisbol que compré ayer y pararme junto a la puerta por si piensan entrar con el método usual de forzar el cerrojo.

Durante varios minutos tocaron la puerta. Yo estaba en completo silencio, esperando a que se largara; si bien podía llamar a la policía, sabía que no harían mucho debido a que esos tipos o ese tipo era muy listo. Pasó un buen rato y el imbécil continuaba tocando la puerta; su insistencia y paciencia me asombran. Por lo visto o me habrán seguido y se las habrán ingeniado para entrar, o habrían asaltado a alguien con anterioridad.

Dejaron de tocar y se marcharon.

Suspiré de alivio y decidí bajar el bate para dejarlo a un lado. Movido por la curiosidad, intenté abrir la puerta para poder acechar… Y un empujón me tiró al suelo.

- ¡No te muevas! – exclamó un hombre que me apuntaba con un arma - ¡Esto es un asalto!

Obedecí.

Levanté las manos mientras que el hombre buscaba el interruptor de la luz para encenderla. El hombre estaba vestido todo de negro y tenía su rostro tapado con un pasamontañas, dejando al descubierto solamente los ojos; me miró sorprendido, como si repentinamente le recordé a alguien.

- No te muevas – me repitió mientras caminaba para atrás y se volvía hacia quién sabe quién para decirle: - Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en el edificio.

- ¡Genial! – escuché que exclamara otro - ¡Oye, Beau! ¿Todavía quieres tener un poco de diversión en el departamento del chico gay?

- Oh, por Dios – murmuré muy asustado -… L-le v-van a…

Oh, Dios mío. Van a violar a alguien, posiblemente a mi vecina Claire o a…

- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! – escuché que gritaran.

Un hombre… Mi amigo Jack.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

Quise levantarme, pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y ver los pies del que podría ser el líder de la banda, comprendí que no podía hacer nada por salvar a mi vecino, un chico gay que trabaja conmigo y es un buen amigo mío. El líder de la banda, a punta de pistola, me ordenó que me levantara.

Quitándose el guante con la boca, el hombre me tomó del rostro y, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, me dijo con voz gutural:

- Si cooperas, no te haré daño.

Pasó su dedo por mis labios, haciendo que temblara mi cuerpo ante aquella caricia. Al acercarme con brusquedad, empezó a pasear la punta de su arma por mi piel; empezó a rozar uno de mis pezones mientras me miraba a los ojos con lujuria y deseo.

- Me recuerdas a alguien – me dijo -… Alguien a quien amé y sigo amando… Termina de quitarte la ropa.

No tuve otro remedio que obedecer.

Al terminar de quitarme la ropa, el hombre empezó a acariciarme una de mis caderas. Yo temblaba del asombro; no volvía a reaccionar así desde mi última noche con Romper. Aquella suave caricia que recorría mis pezones, mis caderas y mi trasero consiguió que me excitara.

El ladrón, al notarlo, me dijo:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Esta simple caricia te enciende?

- P-por f-fa-favor…

- ¿Llevas algún recuerdo de alguien en tu piel?

Lo miré a los ojos.

No podía negarle nada. Cada caricia que me estaba prodigando me recordaban a Romper; mi cuerpo extrañaba esas caricias… Yo extrañaba esas caricias a pesar del dolor que me había causado. Lo extrañaba a él.

- ¿Extrañas a ese alguien, chico? – me preguntó el ladrón.

- Sí… - murmuré mientras sentía cómo empezaba a jugar con mi miembro.

- ¿Lo amabas?

¿Lo amaba? Nunca había pensado en eso. De hecho, nunca pensaba si él me amaba o sólo me usaba, como me había dejado claro en un principio. No obstante, en estos meses de separación había empezado a sentir un vacío en mí, un vacío que lo llenaba con el trabajo. Tal vez sea eso lo que me ha hecho que lo extrañara… O tal vez eso me hizo preguntar si en verdad era capaz de amar a alguien que me ha hecho daño, que ha hecho mofa de mí, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo salvo cuando se trataba del sexo.

- N-nunca pensé e-en eso, señor… - le respondí con sinceridad.

- ¿Nunca?

Me agarré de sus hombros con fuerza; el hombre me masturbaba con mano experta.

- ¡Nunc- ah! ¡Por favor, no siga! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Llévese todo el dinero y todas mis cosas, pero no siga!

El hombre se rió y, tomándome del rostro, me dijo:

-¿Amarías a ese alguien…?

Tiró de mi miembro con fuerza, haciendo que un choque eléctrico recorriera mi cuerpo; acercándose a mi oído, me susurró:

- ¿A pesar del daño que te ha hecho en el pasado?

Me sobresalté.

Esa voz… Esas caricias… Esos labios uniéndose a los míos…


	17. XVI

**_Y aquí la primera parte del Lemmon! _  
**

**_:D_**

* * *

**XVI.**

_Sé que soy un mentiroso.__  
__Si ella vuelve a intentar dejarme,__  
__la voy a atar a la cama y prenderé esta casa fuego._

Los hermosos orbes de Stan se agrandaron cuando le dije eso mientras lo besaba con los labios al descubierto y soltaba su miembro. Lentamente lo empujaba hacia atrás, justamente hacia la cocina; en el camino, asenté el arma en el sofá para poder tomarlo de las caderas con mayor libertad.

Tenía hambre, pero hambre de él desde hacía seis meses. Desde que me largué de Providence no hice más que buscarlo y sobrevivir con los pagos de varios trabajos decentes que tuve, jurando que una vez que le encontrara, lo ataría a la cama, le haría el amor y haría que me perdonara todo el daño que hice, ya que sé que él jamás me amaría como yo lo amo a él.

La última noche que pasamos juntos me hizo darme cuenta de ello y me hizo arrepentirme de muchas cosas, incluyendo el haberlo apostado contra Encore, quien estaba tres metros bajo tierra con un agujero de escopeta en el estómago.

Me detuve abruptamente. Me separé de él y me quité la máscara.

Bajé mi mirada.

No… Yo ya no podía tenerlo, aunque quisiera. Yo ya no podía estrecharlo entre mis brazos; ni siquiera podía hacerle el amor como merecía.

- Esto es estúpido – murmuré.

Levantando mi mirada, le dije:

- No puedo… Perdóname…Yo…

Estaba nervioso.

Por primera vez en mis 21 años de vida estaba completamente nervioso. Yo ya no sabía qué decirle o hacerle; por primera vez empiezo a admitir que lo mejor sería pedirle perdón, marcharme y dejarlo ir.

No tenía ningún derecho a estorbar su vida.

Su tío le arrancó del lado de su familia al apostarlo y yo lo arranqué de su hogar al llevármelo. Yo le arranqué su derecho de réplica al obligarle a que follara conmigo, sabiendo que constituiría una violación; yo le arranqué la alegría de sus ojos al apostarlo contra Encore. Lo he hecho sufrir bastante. No merezco ni siquiera su perdón, pero quisiera al menos tener eso para poder irme tranquilo.

Stan me miraba confundido.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y empiezo a llorar. ¡A llorar como un niño! A llorar, a humillarme, dispuesto a todo por conseguir su perdón y no su amor, su corazón, su alma… Eso ya no era mío. Eso ya estaba lejos de mí.

Me puse de rodillas retorciéndome de dolor al reconocer que jamás sería correspondido.

- ¡Perdóname, Stan! ¡Y-yo…!

Lo abracé.

- ¡Perdóname!

Continué sollozando.

Stan estaba estático, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasándome, y creo que mejor no se lo explicaré, porque dudo mucho que quiera escuchar mis explicaciones.

Decidí en ese entonces que lo mejor sería irme. Irme de su lado, irme de su vida, borrar todo indicio de que alguna vez me conoció. Cortar lazos con él era lo mejor para los dos.

Me incorporé con trabajo y lo miré a los ojos.

Todavía tenía el pobre la mirada perdida, como si estuviera procesando la información de lo que acababa de pasar. Una lágrima amenazaba con salirse de los ojos, una lágrima que no me merezco.

- Adiós, Stan…

_Adiós, mi amor._

- Yo… Yo ya no te molestaré más…

Tomé la máscara, fui a la sala y tomé mi arma. Estuve a punto de encaminarme hacia la puerta, mas él me detuve agarrándome del brazo; volviéndome hacia él, descubrí que estaba llorando.

- Tú… ¡TÚ, MALDITO BASTARDO! – me gritó al mismo tiempo que me daba un puñetazo en la cara.

Volví mi mirada hacia él, quien añadió con recriminación:

- ¡Pensé por un momento que ibas a violarme! ¡Pensé que íbamos a tener sexo una vez más! ¡Estaba preparado para todo excepto para tus malditas disculpas!

Me sorprendí.

- Stan… Escúchame…

- ¡No! ¡Tú escúchame, Romper Stomper! ¡Tú no sabes cuánto dolor he sentido cuando Noelia me dijo sobre tu apuesta con Encore! ¡No sabes lo mal que me sentí al saber que lo hayas hecho a pesar de que me amaras, si es que ya me amabas en ese momento!

- ¿Qué…?

Ahora sí que esto era un relajo.

¿Noelia Gibbons fue la que le dijo a Stan sobre la apuesta? ¿Fue ella y no Encore? Eddy me había comentado que Stan mantenía una sólida amistad con ella, pero jamás pensé que fuera a ese grado. Maldición, tendré que ir a Providence y darle las gracias por el detalle.

- Al principio… Al principio no sabía si lo que empezaba a sentir por ti en estos últimos meses – continuó -… No sé si lo que empezaba a sentir era amor, miedo, odio… No lo sé… La mayoría de los recuerdos contigo han sido agridulces… Excepto la última noche que pasamos juntos… La noche más intensa y bella que he tenido en mi vida… ¡La noche en la que…! ¡Mierda, ¿es difícil decir que lo que hicimos esa noche fue en verdad amor?!

Lo tomé del rostro y le dije con firmeza:

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

Él asintió.

Sin prisa, lo besé con toda la ternura que pudiera darle.

Esa era mi respuesta a su pregunta; esa era mi respuesta a que sí, sí hicimos el amor, sí le demostré cuánto lo empezaba a amar, cuánto quería gozar de su compañía, cuánto me dolía verlo triste, cuánto me había dolido apostarlo con Encore, cuánto me dolió verlo huir y cuánto me iba a doler apartarme de él.

No supe en qué momento me desnudé y me recosté en la cama encima de Stan; antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Stan me apartó un poco y me dijo:

- Si me mientes una vez más, juro que no te perdonaré de nuevo y te mataré.

Yo le respondí con otro beso.

Apartándome de él, acomodé mi miembro en su entrada y empecé a empujarlo con lentitud; Stan se arqueaba de dolor al sentir de nueva cuenta mi intrusión tras seis meses de abstinencia. Dándole otro beso, le dije:

- Relájate… Tranquilo… Todo estará bien.

Al tenerlo dentro, esperé a que se acostumbrara. Mientras tanto, yo lo besaba, le decía cuanto lo amaba, cuánto había anhelado hallarlo, que me perdonara… Que me ganaría su amor, su afecto, su confianza, su corazón y su alma. Él me replicaba que me perdonaba y que él me correspondía en ello; le juré que jamás volvería al juego, que jamás lo apostaría a nadie.

Era un juramento. Yo jamás he roto mis juramentos y este no será el primero que rompería.


	18. XVII

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, se supone que debía estar chambeando, pero ando inspirada y por eso estoy escribiendo ya el epílogo de la historia, el cual posiblemente suba hoy o mañana :D.**_

_**Mientras tanto, les dejaré con la segunda parte del lemmon que, aunque creo que no está tan lemmonoso (la neta, ni ganas tenían de estar con los "ah!", pero traté de ser más ¿poética?, ¿descriptiva?), espero que les guste.**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**XVII.**

_Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar,__  
__pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele.__  
__Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar,__  
__pero está bien, porque amo como mientes.__  
__Amo como mientes._

Lo miré a los ojos mientras sentía cómo se movía dentro de mí lentamente, sin prisas y sin querer terminar ya.

Yo no quiero que termine. Yo no quiero que esto tan hermoso y naciente se acabe. Yo no quiero que esto sea solamente sexo y ya. Yo quiero que esto sea real, que esto no es un sueño, que todo lo que él me dijo sea verdad y no una excusa estúpida para follarme, abandonarme y después enviar a Encore por mí.

Lo besé varias veces y me abrazaba fuertemente de él mientras escuchaba su voz tranquilizándome, diciéndome cuánto me amaba y deseaba ser mi compañero de toda una vida.

No pude evitar llorar.

Mi corazón me dolía de tanta alegría que sentía, alegría que deseaba que no fuera esporádica.

De repente cambiamos de posición, quedando yo arriba y él abajo. Yo empecé a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo con sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente las caderas y arqueándose al sentir cómo mis entrañas apretaban su miembro. Lo besé nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba y cambiaba de lugar con él.

Arqueé mi espalda al sentir que el clímax estaba cerca. Se lo hice saber al abrazarle y morderle el hombro.

Quería aguantar. Yo no quería correrme en solitario, pero sí con él, con el hombre que, bien y mal, no me ha vendido al mercado negro como toda una puta, sino que me permitió quedarme a su lado; con el hombre que me infringió daño y que ahora está arrepentido profundamente de haberlo hecho.

Es curioso que yo pensara que estaba sufriendo el famoso Síndrome de Estocolmo y de repente esté haciendo el amor con él en mi cama, en mi departamento, a pocas horas de amanecer.

- ¡R-Romper! – exclamé en súplica - ¡Y-ya…!

- ¡Yo tampoco!

Los dos nos fundimos en un último beso mientras sentíamos cómo el clímax llegaba a nosotros en oleadas y sellábamos todo lo que con palabras no podíamos decir.

Y eso que eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, la primera de todas las veces que pudiéramos hacerlo libremente, con un fuerte lazo que nos une el uno al otro y con la conciencia tranquila y limpia por primera vez.

Lo amo… Y eso no lo cambiaré por nada.

**_&%&%&_**

El Sol hizo su aparición, filtrándose en la ventana. El astro rey atrapó a los dos sentados frente a frente en plena desnudez y muy pegados en el lecho, uniendo nuestras frentes mientras nuestras manos, alzadas, se entrelazaban entre sí.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche hasta antes del amanecer, cuando él, decidiendo quizás aclarar las cosas, empezó a contarme desde el principio lo sucedido con Encore:

- Encore estaba jodiéndome frente a Gibbons sobre porque te conservaba, que era un egoísta y un idiota tenerte a mi lado cuando debía estar explotándote. Ante aquella ofensa, simplemente le decía que eso no era de su incumbencia; fue ahí que él me retó alegando que me puede ganar en el torneo de aquél sábado. Yo le dije que eso lo veríamos y fijamos la apuesta en dinero; cuando Encore me dijo que debía apostarte, le dije que no haría tal cosa, que prefería ahorrarte la humillación. Desgraciadamente, al salir de la oficina de Gibbons, no pude evitar escucharle llamarme un cobarde al no apostarte; herido en mi orgullo, juré ganarle la contienda y romperle la cara, por lo que no tenía opción de apostarte… Lo siento… Yo… En verdad yo…

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y, con una sonrisa, le dije:

- Está bien… Siempre supe que Encore era un idiota mentiroso y un cobarde que sólo quería engatusarme para convertirme en una de sus putas…

- ¡Je! Hay muchas cosas que lamento haberte hecho, Stan, y esto ha sido una de las principales…. Lo del dinero ya no le di importancia… Perdí la apuesta, ¿sabes? Perdí los ocho mil dólares ahorrados. Confié ciegamente en mis habilidades cuando en realidad debí retirarme.

Bajé mi mirada. ¿O sea que él me había perdido siempre en ese juego? Oh, Dios…

- Pero no te preocupes por Encore – añadió -. El imbécil está muerto.

Aquello me sorprendió.

- ¿Q-qué? – murmuré - ¿C-cómo…?

- Bueno… Le mentí a Gibbons diciéndole que el idiota ese era un informante del FBI.

- Dios…

- Stan, Encore formaba parte de una red de prostitución liderada por Gibbons; eso lo sé porque era yo el que pasaba la información a Hurón, quien, como creo que sabrás, él era un agente de policía encubierto.

- No… Yo no sabía que él era un agente.

Me miró sorprendido.

Lo que le dije era verdad: Yo no sabía que Hurón era un policía; sabía que él era el prometido de Noelia que se había infiltrado para ver el modo de salvarla.

- Romper... ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Gibbons podría enterarse y te mataría!

- No lo hará, Stan.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?!

- Bueno… Hace unas semanas me topé con Hurón en Glancester, justo cerca de aquí. Estaba con Noelia, quien con seriedad me preguntó cómo había estado y si te había encontrado. Yo me sinceré con ellos diciéndoles todo lo que sentía…

Me sonrojé.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – le pregunté.

- Hurón me contó que mató a Gibbons durante un enfrentamiento entre su banda y la policía. El maldito había descubierto que él era un infiltrado en el momento en que se acercaba la policía.

- Dios…

- Después de la muerte de Gibbons, los dos se marcharon del pueblo rumbo a Las Vegas a tomar un avión de regreso a Nueva Jersey. Noelia me dijo que si te veía, te diera esto.

Se estiró hacia la mesa de noche y tomó una cajita color rojo. Al abrirla, me sobresalté al ver su contenido: Eran dos anillos de oro de 18 kilates. Levanté mi mirada hacia Romper, quien tomó un anillo y me lo puso en el dedo.

- Romper…

- Mark – me interrumpió con una sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Mark. Mark Stomper. Es mi nombre real.

- Lo sé… Una vez escuché a Eddy llamarte así, aunque no estaba muy seguro si era tu nombre real o no.

Mark se echó a reír mientras que yo añadía:

- El mío es Stan Marsh.

- ¿Marsh? Yo pensé que eras Kern.

- No. Mi tío es hermano de mi madre, aunque a veces decía que era hermano de mi padre.

- Oh… Tomaré en cuenta eso el día en que nos topemos con él y le dé un puñetazo y un abrazo por provocar esta situación… Por haber hecho que te haya conocido.

Uní mi frente con la suya y empecé a llorar.

Jamás pensé que esto terminaría bien; jamás pensé que me sentía feliz de haberle conocido ni mucho menos pensé que pronto regresaremos a casa.

- Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? – me preguntó – Hay tantas cosas que deberíamos charlar para conocernos un poco más.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme y contestarle:

- Soy de South Park.

- ¡¿South Park?! ¡Mierda, somos del mismo lugar!

- ¿En serio? ¿En qué parte vivías?

- Estaba en la correccional por haber agredido a un idiota que quiso sobrepasarse conmigo. Mis padres se mudaron del lugar poco antes de que obtuviera mi libertad por buena conducta.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Conoces a un tal Trent Boyett?

- Sí. Un tipo iracundo. El tío salió antes que yo… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Tal vez te habrá contado sobre su famosa venganza contra cuatro individuos por un asunto del kínder, de los cuales yo fui uno de ellos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… Ahorita él no me odia, si me lo preguntas. De hecho, él nos lo perdonó gracias a la insistencia e intervención de su primo.

- ¿De casualidad su primo no es un bello rubito de rostro aniñado?

Los dos nos echamos a reír.

- Sip – le contesté -. Es él.

- Bueno… El Trent se alegrará de verme, si es que aún sigue allá.

- Si es que todos siguen allá…

Desvié mi mirada por un momento hasta que Mark, tomándome de la barbilla, me hizo mirarle a los ojos y me dijo:

- Vámonos a casa, Stan.

Apretó mi mano y añadió:

- Creo que es tiempo de que tú y tu familia se reúnan. De seguro querrán verte.

- Pero antes de hacerlo, me gustaría ver si mi amigo Jack está bien.

- Yo creo que sí lo está, ¿o no oíste toda su declaración de amor a las pollas de mis colegas?

Los dos nos echamos a reír por enésima vez y nos abrazamos.

- Te amo, Mark – le dije.

- Yo también te amo, Stan… Yo también.


	19. Epílogo

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el epílogo de esta historia; un poco cursi y corto, pero bueno, creo que es un buen final. La neta agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han seguido este relato su paciencia en lo que subía los capítulos. La neta sé que el relato está muy poco desarrollado, pero creo que lo desarrollaré como una idea original (uno de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo XD) :).**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ante todo. Este capítulo se lo dedico por entero a todos ustedes :D.**_

_**¡Saludos y Felices Fiestas!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Hay una próxima historia que quiero subir... Pero lo haré mañana o pasado... XD**_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Mirando la nieve caer desde la ventana de la biblioteca de los Broflovski, asiento mi lata de cerveza a un lado y suspiro con nostalgia.

Si mi hijo estuviera aquí, seguramente saldría allá afuera a hacer un muñeco de nieve con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Lamentablemente, en este segundo año de ausencia no será así. Miro entonces hacia allá, hacia la fiesta a la que he sido invitado.

Los invitados charlaban entre sí muy animadamente.

Había pensado al principio declinar la invitación de Gerald a asistir a su fiesta de Fin de Año, pero tanto él como Sheila nos convencieron a mí y a Sharon de venir. Hablando de ella, está platicando con Sheila; la veo llorar amargamente y con justa razón.

La desaparición de Stan nos unió más, hasta terminó por mejorar el matrimonio. En cuanto a Shelly, ella hablaba con nosotros, nos visitaba, limpiaba el cuarto de su hermano pequeño, a quien, a pesar de todo, amaba. No obstante, a diferencia de nosotros dos, no le dirige la palabra a Jimbo, cosa que entiendo perfectamente y no le culpo.

La relación entre el tío y la sobrina empeoraba cada día sin que pudiéramos hacer nada Sharon y yo; incluso hemos llegado a presenciar su declaración de que nunca le perdonará a Jimbo el haber apostado a su hermano y que lo odiaba por eso. Odiar es una palabra fuerte, pero todo eso en realidad daba cuenta del dolor que padecía al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

- Randy – escuché que me llamaban.

Volviéndome hacia mi interlocutor, le sonreí quedamente.

- ¿Qué hay, Gerald?

Mi amigo y abogado (sí, es mi abogado en el caso de la demanda contra Jimbo) se acercó y, poniéndome una mano al hombro, me dijo:

- Randy, no debes estar solo. Ven conmigo a la sala. Ahí vamos a charlar un poco.

- Gracias, Gerald, pero… Me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato.

- Randy...

Ambos nos sentamos y Gerald añadió:

- Amigo, no pierdas la fe en hallar a tu hijo. Sé que han pasado por mucho tú, Sharon y Shelly, pero deben ser fuertes y tener fe.

- No lo sé, Gerald, yo… Yo ya no sé qué hacer. Extraño mucho a mi hijo, a mi pequeño Stan… ¡Dios, esto es una pesadilla!

Me puse a llorar mientras que Gerald, conmocionado, me dijo:

- Te dejaré a solas. Si necesitas algo… Aquí estamos todos para apoyarte.

Yo no contesté nada.

Gerald comprendió que mi silencio era un "sí, muchas gracias". Levantándose del sillón, se marchó de la pequeña biblioteca mientras que yo volví mi mirada hacia la ventana.

Tener fe… Eso es algo que estoy perdiendo conforme pasaban los días. Envidio a aquellos que aún tienen fe en que mi hijo aparezca; quisiera tener ese optimismo, esa fe como ellos le llaman. Quisiera conservar mi optimismo y estar seguro de que Stan está bien, pero siento que todo se está yendo al abismo, que todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Escuché el sonido del timbre.

- De seguro ha de ser algún invitado que llegó tarde a la fiesta – me dije mientras abría la puerta…

Y lo que vi en el umbral parecía ser sacado de un sueño.

Ahí, frente a mí, estaba una pareja de jóvenes, quienes se me quedaban viendo como si me reconocieran; uno de ellos, de ojos azules y cabellos negros cubiertos con un chullo rojiazul, me sonrió quedamente mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¡P-p-papá! – exclamó el muchacho mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡Stan! – exclamé al reconocer su voz.

Le correspondí el abrazo.

En ese instante, en ese momento, sentí que todo ya estaba bien, que todo ya podría estar en paz.

Acabo de recuperar a mi hijo y eso hizo de este Fin de Año el más feliz de mi vida.

- ¡Sharon! ¡Shelly! – llamé con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Miren lo que encontré!

**_&%&%&_**

La fiesta de Fin de Año de los Broflovski fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida. Ahí estaba mi familia cuando Mark y yo recién llegamos a South Park; el primero en recibirnos fue mi padre, quien había llorado al verme ahí, en el umbral de la puerta de los Broflovski, pensando justamente en mi amigo Kyle. A eso llegaron mi madre y mi hermana, quienes al verme se echaron a llorar y a abrazarme. Detrás de ellos estaban los invitados y los Broflovski, quienes estaban felices al verme sano y salvo. De ahí, les presenté a Mark como mi novio (y mi prometido, pero eso decidimos dejarlo para una ocasión más especial).

Mi padre estaba tan feliz de tenerme de regreso que empezó a beber cerveza a lo loco (como siempre; en eso no ha cambiado) mientras que la señora Broflovski me ofrecía algunos bocadillos. Kyle, quien estaba con Henrietta, su novia desde hace cuatro años ya, Kenny, su novia Tammy, el culón de Cartman, Wendy, y varios más empezaron a preguntarme muchas cosas, sobre todo respecto a mi relación con Mark. Naturalmente, entre Mark y yo tuvimos que narrarles toda la historia.

Así mismo, Mark saludó a Trent Boyett, el primo de Butters (por increíble que pareciera, sí, son parientes cercanos; compadezco a Butters por tener qué tolerar su mal carácter), quien había sido su compañero en la correccional.

Me sentí feliz.

Había regresado a casa, a mi familia, a mis amigos… Y eso no lo cambiaré por nada.

**_&%&%&_**

Primer día del año 2014.

Todos estaban completamente desvelados, durmiendo el sueño de los muertos en sus casas. Yo era uno de los tantos desvelados, aunque dormí solamente por espacio de tres horas; Stan, quien estaba a mi lado sentado con una taza de té de manzanilla, se recostaba en mi hombro contemplando la salida del sol desde el horizonte.

Esta era mi parte favorita de las mañanas: El amanecer.

Era un espectáculo hermoso, un espectáculo único. Me llenaba de paz, de tranquilidad, de felicidad.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí afuera, par de tórtolos? – inquirió Shelly, mi cuñada, quien había salido – Deberían estar durmiendo.

- Contemplando el amanecer – respondió Stan -. ¿Quieres venir?

- Me encantaría, pero Chad me está esperando.

- ¿Todavía sigues con ese sujeto?

- Oye, yo no te digo nada respecto a tu novio ex convicto.

- Solamente pregunto.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

¡Qué familia la que tenía Stan!... Pero me encanta... Y estoy feliz por ello.


End file.
